Is This Really What Love Feels Like?
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kagome has and is in love with Inuyasha.Sesshoumarus offers for them to join his group to get away from Inuyasha.They accept and are now traveling with him.Soon her love for Inuyasha fades.But can new love bloom between and unsespected Taiyoku and a miko.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hi. I am 18-year-old Kagome Higurashi. I am no ordinary girl. I am in fact a very powerful Miko.

The ancient well on my family's shrine leads 500 years into the past, into the Feudal Era of Japan.

How do I know all this? Well, three years ago I chased my family cat, Byou, into the well house and down the steps.

The seal on the well exploded and a demon called Mistress Centipede came out.

She grabbed me and pulled me down into the well. A blue light surrounded us.

She bit me in my side and ripped out a jewel of some sort.

I grabbed it before she could and we soon ended up at the bottom of the well.

I climbed out of the well using the vines on the side. When I got out I found myself in the middle of a clearing.

I knew that I was not at home anymore, but I spot the sacred tree not far from where I was standing.

I began to hope and started running towards it. When I got there I found a boy around my age with silver hair and doggy ears pinned to the tree.

Suddenly, Mistress Centipede came and pushed me up against him on the tree.

She wrapped herself around the tree and demanded that I give her this sacred jewel.

The boy woke up and called me a name that was not mine. He told me to release him from the tree so I chose to do it. He then told me his name was Inuyasha.

After that, we met the kind Priestess Kaede. Then a crow demon stole what Kaede told me was the Shikon jewel.

I grabbed the bow and arrows that she gave me and tried to shoot it.

But in the process I broke the jewel into hundreds of little shards, which started our long and continuing journey.

Along the way we met Shippo, the funny little fox demon kit, Miroku, the very sweet but perverted monk, and Sango, the very brave and strong demon slayer, and her two tailed cat Kirara.

Then Sesshoumaru, the cold (but hot) full dog demon and older half-brother of Inuyasha.

We also made many more friends and enemies as we travelled together. One enemy that we are still chasing is Naraku.

The evil half breed demon that has collected half of the jewel. It has been three years and we are still after him.

There have been a lot of rough times. I have been in love with Inuyasha ever since I met him, but there is one huge problem.

He is not in love with me; he is in love with his dead lover Kikyou. She is alive in sense, but she is one of the walking dead.

I still love him to this day…

**A/N. Well that was the prolonge I really hope you like it. Please review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi everyone.I am reposting this chapter because my Beta reader icybluegoddessfarie has just edited it for me. I hope you like it so please read and review. Also I would like to say this.**

**I am dedicatin this story to two awesome people. The one is my Best Friend Forever Hope. The other is a good friend of mine Kage. They are boyfriend and girlfriend. They love each other so much and I am so happy for them. So Hope and Kage I hope you like happy together.**

**So go and please read and review**

Well, we are at it yet again. We are traveling towards the Northern Lands, following a lead someone gave us on Naraku's whereabouts.

We have been traveling all day, still with no sign of Naraku. Sango looked over at me and said,

"Do you sense any jewel shards around, Kagome?"

"No, not really,"I sigh

Suddenly, Inuyasha stops and I almost slam into him, which kinda makes me mad.

I said, "Inuyasha, why did you do that?"

"None of your business wench, I will be back later." He brushed me off.

He took off into the trees. We all knew where he was going. I can feel Kikyou's aura close by. Everyone else came up to me and Miroku said,

"Should we continue on Kagome, or wait for Inuyasha?"

"We are continuing because he will not be back 'till dark."

"Okay."

We all started walking again. After another hour or so, I felt a very familiar aura heading our way.

I didn't tell the others, but I know that Miroku and Shippo could feel him coming.

Soon, Sesshoumaru came through the trees, soon followed by Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un. Rin smiles and runs over to me, giving me a hug. She said,

"I missed you, Kagome."

"I missed you too, Rin," I smile back.

She then turned around to Sesshoumaru and asked,

"Lord Sesshoumaru could we stay for a while, I would like to play with Shippo."

"Yes, Rin."

"Yay! Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin jumps for joy.

"Hn."

She ran from me to Shippo and then both started to play ring around the rosy and a bunch of other games that I taught them.

We all sat down except for Sesshoumaru and me. I kept trying to sense Inuyasha's aura, but Kikyou must of hid his and hers. Sesshoumaru said, unexpectedly,

"Why do you still love that half-breed?"

"Have you ever been in love, Sesshoumaru?" I ask.

"No, emotions are weak."

"Not all are. Love makes you stronger."

"Hn, still, why love someone that does not feel the same for you?"

I turned my head to look at him. He looked me right in the eye and said,

"I could tell you what the half breed is doing with the dead Miko."

"What?"

"Mating."

I just looked at him in shock. I can not believe that Inuyasha would do something like that to me. I broke out of my shock and said,

"If you are lying to me, Sesshoumaru..."

"This Sesshoumaru does not lie, Miko"

"Okay, fine then. Also, there is another reason why I stay with Inuyasha. I was the one who shattered the jewel and it is my job to put them all back together."

"Well can't you do it without the half breed?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Go off on your own with your friends, and finish your duty."

"But we are defenseless without him. I mean, sure I am a powerful Miko, but-"

"Then travel with me. Rin would love having you and Shippo around."

"Why are you offering this, Sesshoumaru?"

"For two reasons: One, you are the key to defeating Naraku, and two, because Rin will love it."

"Okay, I will talk it over with the others and get back to you."

"Hn."

I walked away from him and over to Sango and Miroku and sat down beside them. They looked at me and I said,

"How would you guys like traveling with Sesshoumaru?"

"We would like it."

"Okay good, he offered to let us all travel with him to get away from Inuyasha."

"Cool, because I hate seeing you so sad all the time, Kagome."

"Thanks, Sango."

"Anytime." She smiled.

So I stood back up and walked over to Sesshoumaru. He looked down at me and I said,

"Okay, we will travel with you."

"Hn."

I felt Inuyasha and Kikyou's auras heading our way. I looked up at Sesshoumaru and by the look he is giving me I can tell that he knows that they are coming.

Soon Inuyasha comes through the trees with Kikyou on his back. He set her down and he looked at Sesshoumaru and growled as he said,

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?"

"None of your business, half-breed."

"Yes it is, when it comes to my group."

"They are not your group, half-breed."

"Why the hell not?"

Now it is my turn to butt in. I said,

"We are not traveling with you anymore, Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"Because I am tired of you always running off to Kikyou, so Sesshoumaru offered for us to travel with him, and we accepted."

"Not if I can help it."

He pulled out Tetsaiga and was about to jump at Sesshoumaru, but I said,

"Sit Boy!"

And with that, he collided with the ground and made a crater in his shape. I could hear him cussing but I ignored it.

I looked over at Kikyou and found her glaring daggers at me. She said,

"Stop doing that, wench."

"No I will not, and by the way, I would rather be a living wench then a dead one like you."

"Why you little..."

She grabbed her bow and an arrow and notched it. She aimed it at me and fired it. I dodged it and it knocked itself in a tree behind me. I said,

"Don't you try that again, because you will never succeed."

"I am older and wiser then you."

"Yes, but I am way more powerful than you."

"Prove it."

"I would love to."

I grabbed my own bow and notched an arrow in it, aiming right at her. My Miko powers surrounded it and I fired it at her.

She tried to dodge it, but she didn't. It embedded itself in her shoulder. Inuyasha jumped out of his crater and over to her. He picked her up and turned around to me and said,

"You will pay dearly for that, Kagome."

He then jumped off into the trees. I turned to Sesshoumaru and he looked at me and said,

"It's time to go."

"Okay."

Rin and Shippo hopped on Ah-Un and we all started out. We walked the rest of the day until Sesshoumaru found a suitable campsite.

He sent Jaken off to get some firewood. He said,

"There is a hot spring near by if you want to go bathe."

"Thanks."

"Hn."

So I got my bathing supplies out of my pack and Sango and I went in the direction that Sesshoumaru pointed.

When we got to the hot spring we each went behind a tree. I undressed and folded my jeans and t-shirt.

One year ago I finally decided to quit wearing my school uniform. Now, since I have graduated, I never do anymore.

I slid into the hot spring. I looked to my left and found Sango was also in the hot spring.

We both then started to bathe. When we finished she said,

"I wonder why Sesshoumaru wants us to travel with him."

"Well he told me that there were two reasons. One, that I was the key to defeating Naraku, and two, that it would make Rin happy."

"Well those are two good reasons."

"Yep, that's what I thought."

"Well I think we should be heading back."

"Yeah."

So, we got out and used our towels to dry off. We got back into our clothes and I picked up all of my bathing supplies and we started back to camp.

When we got there, there was a fire started and fish cooking.

Rin and Shippo are playing and there is no sign of Sesshoumaru. I looked over at Jaken and said,

"Where is Sesshoumaru, Jaken?"

"That's 'Lord' Sesshoumaru to you, wench."

"I wouldn't talk to me like that toad, because I can purify your butt."

"You are just a human."

"Ya wanna bet?"

I let my hand glow pink and Jaken got a look of fear on his face. I just smiled at him.

**well there was the end of a awesome chapter. If you liked it please review and tell me.**

**Thanks again to my Beta reader icybluegoddessfarie for helping edit this for me.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**A/N. Hi everyone. Ok this chapter has been edited and I really hope you like it. Please read and review.**

Jaken kept that look of fear on his face and in his aura. I shoot a light at him, but it didn't hit him,but it landed right in front of him.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell over unconscious. I looked around and found Miroku walking into camp. I said, "Where were you, Miroku?"

"Nowhere."

"Well have you seen Sesshoumaru?"

"No."

"Ok, well I am going to take a walk."

"Ok."

So I picked up my bow and arrows and slung them onto my shoulder and walked out of camp.

I walked a long ways out of camp, I am keeping my senses on high alert this time.

I can see someone sitting in the middle of the clearning.

I walked over and found Sesshoumaru. I looked down at him. His eyes are closed and he looks like he is meditating. I thought, _'He must be meditating.'_

_**'Good observation Einstein!'**_

_'Who are you?'_

_**'Your conscience.'**_

_'Well don't talk to me like that or I'll, I'll -'_

_**' You'll what? You can't hurt me because I am part of you.'**_

_'Well can you not be so annoying'_

_**'No.'**_

_'Well, I am not talking to you anymore!'_

I blocked my conscience out and knelt down beside Sesshoumaru. I reached out to touch him but before I could he said, "Don't touch me, Miko."

I gasped and pulled my hand back. He opened his eyes up and looked at me. He stood up and I stood up as well.

He looked at me and asked, "What do you want, Miko?"

"Well... I was wondering if you would help me with something."

"What?"

"Pretend to be my... um... lover."

"Why?"

"Because I want to get Inuyasha back for all the pain he has caused me!"

"Just pretend?"

"Yes."

"Ok, but don't think I am doing this because I care for you, Miko."

"Ok."

"When do you want to go?"

"Whenever."

"Hn."

"I guess I should be heading back to camp."

He turned away from me so I took that as motion to leave. So I turned around and started back to camp.

When I got back to camp Miroku and Sango are cuddled up together against a tree.

Rin is cuddled up against Ah-Un, sound asleep, and Shippo is against Killia.

Jaken is still unconscious so I go over to my backpack and get my sleeping bag out.

I layed it out and sat down on top of it, I stared at the fire. After a while I felt a jewel shard approaching us.

I went around and woke everyone. Soon a bear youkai came running through the trees. He looked at me and said, "Give me the jewel shards!"

"No way!"

I put an arrow and aimed it. I fired and it hit him in his heart, but for some reason it didn't kill him.

Sango threw her hirakosat him and it sliced him in half. The jewel shard fell out of him and I walked over, picked it up and stuck it in the jar with the other ones around my neck.

The demon disappeared, leaving nothing We all sat down and Sango said, "Man, that was easy."

I then said, "Yeah, too easy."

"Do you think Naraku sent him?"

"Maybe."

Miroku then said, "Well if he did, don't you think we would see sinyousho?"

"Yeah, you're right, Miroku."

Rin and Shippo came over to us and sat down. Shippo said, "Mama?"

"Yes, Shippo?"

"Are you gonna be Rin's Mama now?"

I looked at Rin and she smiled up at me and I smiled up at her and said, "If you would like it, Rin."

"Yes, Rin would love it Kagome, Mama!"

"It will be my pleasure, Rin."

She jumped onto me hugging me and I hugged her back. When we pulled apart, Sesshoumaru walked into camp. Rin said, "Sesshoumaru-sama, you're back!"

She jumped up and ran over to him, attaching herself to his leg. He patted her head and said, "Rin?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Go over with Shippo."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

She let go of his leg and came back over and sat down beside Shippo. I saw him sniff around and then he looked at me and said, "There was a demon here."

"Yeah, and we took care of it."

"Hn."

I could here the cocynise in his voice and I said, "What, don't you think we could do it?"

"Hn, you are just a bunch of humans."

"Don't even start it, Sesshoumaru!"

"Why?"

"Because I am not going to put up with your crap."

"You always put up with Inuyasha's."

"Yes, but I loved him."

I stood up and faced him. I asked, "Have you ever been in love, Sesshoumaru?"

"No, all human emotions are weak."

"No, they are not!"

"Hn."

He turned his back on me and jumped up into a tree. I chuckled and said, "I thought that the Great Lord Sesshoumaru didn't run away?"

I could hear him growling but I turned my back to him and went over to my sleeping bag.

I opened it up and layed down in it. I pulled it over myself and closed my eyes. I soon fell asleep.

I felt something poking me in my side so I opened my eyes. I found Jaken poking me with his staff of two heads. I sat up and he said, "It's about time you woke up, wench!"

I glared at him, grabbed his staff and hit him over the head with it which sent him flying into the nearest tree.

It knocked him unconscious and I threw the staff at him and it hit him again.

I yawned and stretched my arms. I climbed out of my sleeping bag and stood up. I folded up my sleeping bag and put it into my backpack. Shippo jumped onto my shoulder and asked, "Mama, would you make us all some ramen?"

"Sure, Shippo."

"Do you want me to start a fire?"

"Yes, but be careful."

"Yes, Mama!"

He jumped off of my shoulder and went to prepare a fire. I got 2 packages of Ramen out of my bag along with a pot.

I dumped them into the pot and walked over to the newly started fire. I put it over the fire and it started to cook.

I stood up and looked around camp. Miroku and Sango are talking, Rin and Shippo are playing, Ah-Un and Killia (Kirara, Kilala?) is asleep and Sesshoumaru is gone again.

I just shook it off, went over to the fire and sat down, waiting for the ramen to finish cooking. Soon it did and I said, "Come and get it!"

Everyone came over and gathered around me and I hand each of them some ramen. I then took some and we all started to eat.

When we finished, Sesshoumaru came into camp and looked at me. He said, "Miko, let's do what you talked about."

"Ok."

I stood up and walked out of camp. We walked for a little while in silence. Finally, I broke it by saying, "So which way's Inuyasha?"

"North."

"Ok, so have you heard any trace of Naraku lately?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes and thought, _'Man not much talker hun Sesshoumaru' _

_**'What do you expect, he is the ice king.'**_

_'Yeah.'_

I broke out of my thoughts soon enough because I ran right into the back of Sesshoumaru. I looked up at him and asked, "Why the sudden stop?"

"Naraku."

My eyes went wide and I started to try and search for the shards. I found them to our right, so I told Sesshoumaru.

He surprised me by picking me up bridal style and taking off running.

We soon came into a clearing where he set me down. In front of us is Naraku fighting Kikyou and Inuyasha.

**Well there was the end of another great chapter. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

** everyone. First off I would like to say that my Grandpa has been in the hospital for a couple days and he will be staying in for a couple more days. This chapter has also been edited my by beta reader so please read and review.**

We looked at each other and Sesshoumaru drew Tokajin and went after Naraku.

Since I forgot my bow and arrows back at camp I have nothing to fight with. I look up to see Kagura on her feather.

She lands not far from me and looks right at me. She smirks and walks towards me. When she got about 5 feet from me she said, "You are defenseless, Kagome."

"Oh, thanks for stating the obvious, Kagura."

"Hn, what are you doing with Sesshoumaru?"

"I travel with him now."

"Remember; he is mine."

"Yeah right, we all know he hates you."

"Why you!"

She opened her fan and swiped it shouting, "Dance of the Dragons!"

Her attack is coming straight at me but I jumped out of the way just in time. I hit the ground with a ' thud'.

My side hurt from the impact with the ground. I looked up and found Kagura standing over me with that smirk still on her face.

She opened her fan and was about to send another attack at me when a blur of white comes at us and picks me up.

When it stops, we are a little ways away and I look up to find myself in the arms of Sesshoumaru. I asked, "Why did you save me?"

"Hn."

He set me down on my own two feet and said, "Try and not to get in any more trouble. I cannot always protect you, Miko."

"Yeah."

He charged at Naraku once again and this time I made a barrier around myself.

Kagura tried to attack me a couple more times but finally she just gave up. They all kept fighting for a while till Naraku turned tail and ran, soon followed by Kagura. I let down my barrier and walked over to everyone. I saw Kikyou glaring at me but I just ignored her. Inuyasha looked at me and said, "Kagome..."

"What, Inuyasha?"

"Come back with me."

"No, because all I am to you is your shard detector!"

"But we need your help!"

"Too bad, Inuyasha."

I grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and started to walk off, pulling Sesshoumaru behind me.

I pulled him into the forest we came out of. He finally pulled his hand away from mine and stopped, so I did as well and turned around to him. He looked right at me and said, "How dare you do that to this Sesshoumaru!"

"I wanted out of there and I don't care what you think."

"Hn."

He walked past me, starting back to camp, and I followed him. We walked in silence till we got back to camp. He said, "Pack up camp, we are leaving."

"Ok."

I helped Sango pack up camp and put the fire out. When we finished, Rin and Shippo got on Ah-Un and we all started out.

As always, Sesshoumaru is at the head of the group leading, followed by Jaken, me and Sango, Ah-Un and then finally Miroku. Sango asked, "Kagome, when are you going to make a trip back to your time?"

"I don't know, Sango."

"Well, you haven't been there in a while."

"I know, but we are nowhere near the well."

"You can borrow **Kirara**."

"No, Sango, I just can't go back right now."

"Ok, Kags."

We then stopped talking and kept traveling. It is now late in the afternoon and Sesshoumaru has caught Naraku's scent to the East.

So, now we are heading that way but we are not walking. Sango and Miroku are on Kirara; me, Rin, Shippo and Jaken are on Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru is on his demonic cloud, so we are all flying.

We keep getting closer to Naraku and it doesn't seem like he is trying to hide his scent.

When we get really close to him we find a cave. We land at the entrance; Sesshoumaru turned around to us and said, "Miko, you will come with me. Demon slayer, Monk, you stay here and protect the children."

"Yes."

I grabbed my bow and slung my quiver of arrows on my shoulder.

I kept one arrow out with my bow ready. Sesshoumaru and I walked into the mouth of the cave.

Naraku's scent kept getting stronger but I have this creepy feeling that someone is watching us. We walked a little farther and we heard a voice say, "Well, I see you two found me."

It's Naraku. I put my arrow in my bow and readied it. I looked around, but it is hard to see anything in here since it's so dark.

I can hear him laughing and soon miasma starts to slip out of every nook and cranny.

I move my arm and cover my nose and mouth. Sesshoumaru does nothing, but he does not have to since he is immune to it.

Naraku appears in front of us with a slick smirk on his face. He looked at me and said, "Why, hello, Kagome."

"What do you want?"

"You, my dear."

I lifted an eyebrow at him and said, "I would never go with a half-breed like you!"

"Oh, my dear, I will get you one way or another. Kohaku!"

I look around for him but I felt something come around my neck and pull me back.

I drop my bow and arrow and put my hands up to my neck to find a rope there trying to choke me.

I try to pull it away but it is no use. Sesshoumaru turns his head towards me. He growled and said, "Let go of her, Boy!"

I felt the rope loosen around my neck and I take that chance to get out of it.

I grabbed my bow and arrow and ran over to Sesshoumaru. I looked back to where I was and found Kohaku standing there holding a rope in his hands. I said to Naraku, "Let him go!"

"No, he doesn't want to **be free**."

"Yeah right! You have that shard in him and you are controlling his every move!"

He laughed at me and said, "Oh, innocent Kagome... How naive you are yet so beautiful!"

"Ew!"

He started to walk towards me but Sesshoumaru stepped in front of me, blocking Naraku's path. Naraku smirked and asked, "Why are you protecting her, Sesshoumaru?"

"None of your business, half-breed."

"You are falling for her."

"No, she is part of my pack so it is my duty to protect her."

He just smirked and sent two tentacles at Sesshoumaru. He slashed them like they were nothing with Tokajin.

The two of them started fighting and I stepped back, looking back to where Kohaku was but finding him gone.

I looked back at Naraku and Sesshoumaru and found them evenly matched.

I made a barrier around myself, just to be safe, in case Naraku has another trick up his sleeve.

The two of them kept fighting until Naraku disappeared again. I let down my barrier and Sesshoumaru walked over to me and said, "Let's go."

"Ok."

So, we started to walk to the front of the cave. When we got there, we found Sango and Miroku fighting off Kana and Kohaku.

Once they saw us, they took off. We walked over to Sango and Miroku. They looked at us and Miroku asked, "You battled Naraku?"

"Yes."

"I thought so, but all at once his aura just disappeared without a trace."

"Yes, so did his scent."

I broke in and said, "So, what do we do for now?"

"Travel in search for him."

"Ok."

So with that we all took off traveling again.

**That was the end of another great chapter, Please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N. Hi everyone. I am so HAPPY with the amount of reviews I have been getting and I hope they continue. Please go read and review.**

We have been traveling all day. It is now near dusk, and a storm is approaching.

We are trying to find some shelter for the night. Soon, Sesshoumaru spotted a cave up ahead, so we started to head that way and fast.

We made it there right as it was starting to rain. We started to unpack and set up camp. Sesshoumaru said, "Jaken."

"Yes, my lord?"

He went over and bowed before Sesshoumaru. The dog demon said, "Go out and collect firewood, Jaken."

"But, my lord, it is raining!"

He made the mistake of looking up at Sesshoumaru, who is giving him the coldest look. His eyes went wide and his head went down in a cry and he said, "Of course My Lord, I am very sorry for disobeying you, my Lord."

"Hn."

He stood up and walked out of the cave and into the pouring rain; I didn't feel bad for him at all.

I went over to my backpack and got my two blankets out. Going over to Rin and Shippo, I gave each of them a blanket and they covered up with them.

I can tell that the temperature is getting lower as the storm gets closer.

I do hope Jaken hurries back with that firewood so that we can get a fire started before the children get sick. Sango came over to me and said, "Kagome?"

"Yeah, Sango?"

"Have you felt any jewel shards?"

"No, I haven't since we saw Naraku."

"I hope that we can get him."

"Me too, Sango."

She then went back over to Miroku and sat down. Jaken then came waddling into the cave with his arms stacked full of firewood.

He lay it all down and I got up and walked over to it. I stacked it all up and used my matches and lit it. I said, "Rin, Shippo, come over here closer to the fire."

"Ok!"

So they moved over closer and I went over to my backpack, removing my pot and a couple of packets of ramen out.

I went back over to the fire and poured all of it in the pot. I put the pot over the fire and let it start to cook.

I saw Sesshoumaru disappear outside of the cave. I shook my head and turned back around to the fire.

After about 20 minutes the ramen finished cooking. I got the bowls and put some in each and passed them out to everyone.

I then got mine, went over to sit down beside the fire and started to eat.

When I finished mine I looked around. Rin and Shippo are asleep beside the fire, leaning up against Kirara. Ah-Un is asleep and Miroku and Sango are cuddled up together against the wall.

I went over to my backpack and got my sleeping bag. I laid it out by the fire and sat down on top of it.

I dragged my backpack over to me, getting my book out and opening it up to the chapter that I was currently reading.

I started reading where I had stopped. I read it for the longest time until Sesshoumaru finally came back.

I looked up from my current page. He went over and sat down on the other side of the fire.

I looked back at my page and continued to read it. After a while I heard, "Shouldn't you be in bed, Miko?"

I looked up from my book and said, "I am not tired."

I put my head back down into my book and started reading again. It was only a little while later that I heard, "Go to bed, Miko."

I looked up again and glared at him saying, "Can't you see that I am reading, jerk?"

The last part I said under my breath. He said, "Most humans cannot read."

"Well, we are taught how to read and write at a very early age."

"Why?"

"Well, we have to."

"Hn."

I then started reading again. For the longest time, until about 20 minutes later. He said, "Miko."

Finally I put my bookmark on the page I am reading and closed my book, sitting it down beside me. I looked up at him and asked, "What, Sesshoumaru?"

"Do not get snappy with me, Miko."

"I will do whatever I want!"

"Don't make me do something that I will not regret, Miko."

"Go ahead; I can purify your butt!"

He stood up so that he is towering over me, but I stood so that I am only a little shorter than him.

I stared him right in the eye. He narrowed his eyes at me as if daring me to do something. I said, "Go ahead, try and do something to me."

"I can kick you and your friends out of my pack."

"I know you can, but you wouldn't."

"What makes you think that I wouldn't?"

"You need someone to protect Rin, and you and me both know that Jaken is too weak to protect her."

"I protect her fine, Miko."

"Yes, I know you do, but when you're away you can't."

"True."

"See? All us humans are not dumb."

"Yes, but I am only saying that because of your friends and Rin."

"Yes, I know."

He then sat back down so I did as well. I picked my book up and set it down in my backpack.

I moved my backpack off of my sleeping bag before lying down and pulling it over me. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

I woke up sometime before dawn. I sat up and opened my eyes. I looked around and found everyone still asleep.

But Sesshoumaru is gone; the fire is burnt out. I stood up and stretched, bending down and folding my sleeping bag up and putting it in my backpack.

I grabbed my bow and arrows and walked out of the cave, going down the little mountain and into the nearby woods.

I started to pick up some sticks. I was out here for a while, when I found Sesshoumaru. He looked at me and I looked back at him. He asked, "What are you doing out here, Miko?"

"Collecting some firewood so that I can make breakfast," I replied.

"Hn."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Meditating."

"Could I join you?"

"Hn."

I took that as a yes, so I set the firewood I collected down. I then sat down beside him, crossed my legs and closed my eyes.

I started to think of different things; my first thought was about Inuyasha.

I told myself not to cry and I knew that I wouldn't. I thought about different things the whole time I was meditating.

When I opened my eyes, I looked beside me and found Sesshoumaru standing up.

I stood up as well and picked my firewood up. Before I knew it, Sesshoumaru took it all. I asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Hn."

I knew that I wasn't gonna get an answer out of him, so we both started to walk back to camp.

When we got there he set the firewood down and I used my matches and started up the fire.

I got some food and a pot out of my backpack and went back over to the fire. I put the food in the pot, put it over the fire and let it start to coo

**The end of another great chapter. Please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**A/N. Ok this chapter has been edited and I hope you like it so please go read and review.**

The food finished cooking about 20 minutes later. I got my bowls and gave some to everyone.

I then got some and went over and sat down beside Sango. We all started to eat our food.

When we finished Sango, Miroku, and I started to talk. That was, until Sesshoumaru interrupted us and said, "Get everything packed, we are heading out."

"Ok."

So, the 3 of us packed up camp and put everything in Ah-Un's saddle bags.

I grabbed my backpack and swung it on my back, and then picked up my bow and quiver of arrows, slinging them over my shoulder.

We all then walked out of the cave; Rin and Shippo climbed onto Ah-Un and the rest of us started to walk down the mountain.

When we got to the bottom we walked into the forest that and Sesshoumaru and I had been in earlier.

We walked for hours through that forest and it seemed like there was no end to it.

I sensed two jewel shards coming toward us at high speed. I knew that they belonged to Kouga; I just wondered how Sesshoumaru was going to react.

After a couple more minutes, we saw a tornado coming at us. He whizzed past Sesshoumaru and over to me. He once again took my hands in his and said, "My beautiful Kagome today is the day that I take you as my mate!"

I knew that I was blushing, but I said, "Kouga, you love Ayame."

"No Kagome, I love you!"

I tried to pull my hands away from him but he held them too tight.

I saw Sesshoumaru walk up to us and, before I knew it, he pulled me away from Kouga and over to his side.

I knew that Kouga did not like it at all. Kouga looked up at him and shouted, "How dare you do that to my woman!"

"Who said she was your woman, wolf?"

"Then fight me for her; winner gets her!"

"Hn."

Kouga tried to punch Sesshoumaru, but he caught his hand and just smirked.

Kouga tried to get out of his grip but it is just no use. After a while I said, "Sesshoumaru, let him go."

"Hn."

He let him go and I said to Kouga, "I am sorry Kouga, but I do not care for you other than as a friend...so please stop coming after me."

I saw a sad look come on his face and he murmured, "I understand, Kagome..."

He turned his back to me and took off running; and we continued on our way.

We finally came out of the forest 3 hours later, finding ourselves on the outskirts of a huge village. I looked at Sango and Rin and asked, "Would you two like to go into the village?"

"Sure!"

Sesshoumaru said, "We will be inside the forest."

"Ok."

Sango, Rin, and I walked down the little hill and into the village.

We walked into a couple of clothing shops. I saw Rin looking at a pink kimono with yellow flowers on it. I walked over to her and asked, "Would you like the kimono, Rin?"

"Yes, but I don't have any money..."

"I will get it for you."

"Really Kagome-Mama?"

"Yes."

I picked up the kimono and walked over to the shop owner. He looked at me and asked, "Would you like to buy this kimono, miss?"

"Yes."

I handed the kimono to him, reached into my pocket and pulled out my money.

He told me how much and I gave it to him. He handed me the folded kimono and said, "Have a good day."

"You too," I replied, smiling.

Me and Rin walked out of the shop and met Sango. The 3 of us walked out of the village and started up the hill to the others.

When we got to the forest, we walked in and started to look for the others.

We have been searching for a while and we still can't find them. Sango looked at me and said, "Now where could they of gone to?"

"I don't know."

I used my Miko Powers to try and search for them. I faintly felt Jaken's aura a couple of miles to the west.

I told Rin and Sango and we started to head in that direction.

When we got there we found Jaken unconscious up against a tree. By the looks of him, he must have been beaten up pretty bad. I heard Sango say, "I wish Kirara was with us right now..."

"Me too, Sango."

We both heard Rin speak up, "Where are Lord Sesshoumaru and Shippo?"

Sango and I looked at each other, then back at her and said, "We don't know."

I felt a weak aura heading our way and I flung my backpack off my shoulders.

I grabbed my bow and an arrow, knocking it. I aimed it in the direction I felt the aura coming from.

Sango knew what was going on so she untied her Hiraikotsu from her back and held it in front of her.

We had Rin behind us to protect her.

Then, a wolf demon came through the trees and over to us.

It sat down in front of us and dropped the Tenseiga out of his mouth. My eyes went wide and I bent down and picked it up. I looked at the sword and said, "Can you lead us to where you got this?"

It barked in affirmation, so I stood up and attached Tenseiga to my belt. I turned around and put the arrow back in its quiver and shouldered my bow with it.

I grabbed my backpack and put it on my back. I looked over at Sango and saw that she had her Hiraikotsu tied to her back again. I said, "Sango, could you carry Jaken and I carry Rin? That way we can run."

"Ok."

So she went over and picked Jaken up, and I did the same with to Rin. We both turned to the wolf and I said, "Lead the way!"

He barked again and started to run at a slower pace, and Sango and me started to run after him.

We ran for 2 hours until we came to a battlefield. I set Rin down and Sango lay Jaken down.

We looked in front of us and found Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Shippo fighting Naraku, Kagura, Kana and another that I guessed was Naraku's newest incarnation. I turned to Rin and said, "Stay here, Rin, and out of harms way."

"Ok!"

I felt something hop onto my shoulder. I looked and found Shippo there. I set him down beside Rin and said, "Now, you stay here with her."

"Yes."

I put a barrier around them and Jaken. I set my pack down and got my bow and arrows ready.

Sango did the same with her Hiraikotsu. We both walked closer to the battle.

We looked at each other and nodded our heads, heading into battle.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**A/N. Hi everyone.I am so surpriesed at the reviews I have been getting. Keep them coming. Please read and review.**

We found Naraku and his incarnations, and for the next couple of hours we fought him. But even with all of us fighting them, it is still not enough.

If Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would just put their differences aside for once and use Tetsaiga and Tenseiga together, maybe we would be able win.

I grabbed my last arrow and aimed it at Naraku, firing it when I got a clear shot of him.

It hit him dead-on and his body exploded from the chest down.

He looked at me while his body started to come back together, smirked and said, "Oh, my dear Kagome, you should know by now that you can not kill me."

He shot a tentacle at me and I put a hand in front of me, using an energy blast to disintegrate it.

He kept sending them at me and I kept using my energy blasts to defend myself.

I saw that my comrades were starting to retreat, but the other enemies were not letting them get away.

Kagura sent an attack, which distracted them.

She made her feather and she, Kana, Hakudoshi, Kohaku and the other one climbed on and took to the sky.

Still, I am not letting Naraku go. Soon Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru joined me.

We made a triangle around Naraku. Inuyasha lifted Tetsaiga, Sesshoumaru lifted Tenseiga and I lifted my hand against Naraku.

At the same moment, the 3 of us sent our most powerful attacks at him.

They all hit him together, and he screamed.

When the dust from our attacks cleared, there was nothing left of Naraku.

The others disappeared leaving us alone. We all came together and Inuyasha said, "Well, I think we got rid of him this time!"

I spoke up and said, "I don't think so, Inuyasha."

"How so, wench?"

I glared at him and said, "The jewel would have been here, but it's not, so he is still alive."

"You don't know everything, wench."

"Well, I do know this, half-breed!"

"Why you-!"

Sango stood between us and said, "Just stop it, Inuyasha, for once could you act like an adult and not like a kid?!"

Kikyou stepped up and said, "Don't talk to my mate like that!"

"I don't care if he is your mate or not, I will talk to him how ever I want and you will not stop me!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, I would, clay pot!"

"Wench!"

"Oh, I am really scared...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

We all watched as Sango laughed in Kikyou's face. I started to chuckle with Sango.

We watched Kikyou's face get redder and redder with anger.

I started to laugh along with Sango, which made Kikyou even angrier. She exploded and shot her Miko powers at Sango.

I made a barrier around Sango which deflected Kikyou's attack right back at her.

It wouldn't have hurt her because she is a Miko, and it was her own power.

Obviously, doing that made her mad at me. I really didn't care because I would love to have an excuse to kick her butt.

She turned to me as Sango moved back to my side and said, "You need to mind your own business, wench!"

"I would have, but I didn't for two reasons: 1, your half-wit hanyou started it and 2, Sango is my best friend and I will protect her from a dead clay pot any day!"

"Fight me, wench!"

"Any day Bitch"

She set her bow and arrows down and I did as well. We took our stances and all I could do was smirk at her.

I have black belt in Tai Kwan Do and karate so, unless she is a good martial artist, I can kick her butt.

She tried to punch me, but I easily dodged it, jumped in the air and kicked her.

She fell backwards and landed on her butt. I landed back on my feet and looked down at her.

I saw her swing her feet around to try and trip me, but I just stepped back.

When she stood up, I jumped into the air and twisted around, kicking her again.

This time she didn't fall. Instead, she smirked and tried to punch me again.

I caught her fist and twisted her arm. I pulled it behind her back as I stood behind her, whispering in her ear.

"Had enough, Kikyou?" I said in a voice colder than Sesshoumaru's. She cried out in pain and I kicked her, released her arm and let her to fall smack on her face.

I walked over to Sango and she shook her head at Inuyasha as he ran over to Kikyou's side. I said, with my back to him, "Still acting like the puppy you are, Inuyasha."

Shippo jumped up on my shoulder; Ah-Un came out of nowhere and Rin got on him.

We all then started to walk back the way me, Sango and Rin came.

I picked my bag up along the way and set it down on Ah-Un.

We walked for a couple more hours until we found a place to set up camp.

So Sango, Rin, and I started to set up, while Miroku and Jaken went to get the firewood.

After a while, the campsite was prepared. Sesshoumaru left a little while ago to who knows where.

I went over and picked my backpack up and said, "I am going to the hot spring."

"Ok, Kags."

I walked out of camp and towards the hot spring I spotted a little ways back.

When I make it there I go behind a tree and set my bag down.

I undressed, grabbed my two piece bathing suit and put it on.

I grabbed my hair band and tied my hair up in a high ponytail.

I grabbed my iPod, put the earphones in and turned it onto Reba McIntire's "Strange" song.

I slid into the hot spring and set my iPod down on the ground.

I laid my head back, closed my eyes, and started to relax.

After a while, I heard someone get in and I tensed up instantly.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**A/N. Hi everyone. Here is the long awaited chapter 7. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

I opened my eyes, shut my iPod off and took my earphones out.

I tried to look around but I can not see anything because of the fog surrounding the hot spring. I sunk lower in the spring water as I heard, "What are you doing here?"

I thought I recognized that voice somewhere. I looked around and I thought I spotted some silver hair to the right of me.

_'There are only two people - or should I say a demon and a half demon - that have silver hair; Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. I cannot believe either of them would do something like this!' _I thought.

I kept looking around and, before I knew it, Inuyasha is in front of me. My eyes went wide and I said, "Inuyasha, you peeping tom!"

He then pushed me up against the side of the spring, crashing his lips down on mine.

I tried to push him away but it's no use. He picked me up and jumped out of the spring with me.

He threw me down on the ground and jumped on top of me, starting to kiss down the length of my body. I yelled, "Inuyasha, stop this!"

"Shut up!"

He slapped me across the face. I felt tears come but I held them back. I looked him in the eyes and saw lust in them. I asked, "Inuyasha, why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you, Kagome."

"If you loved me, Inuyasha, you wouldn't do this to me!"

"Be quiet, wench!"

He slapped me again before continuing his assault on my body.

I cried, I cried for him to stop, but he didn't. I think he liked hearing me scream in pain. Through my screaming, I did manage to hear him say, "This is payback for going with my brother!"

It went on for what seemed like hours, but it was only half an hour.

When he finally stopped, I heard him scream. I was too scared to open my eyes, but I felt something being thrown over me.

I opened my eyes and found Sesshoumaru's top hariko over me.

I looked up beside me and found him whipping Inuyasha with his light whip.

Soon, he threw Inuyasha through the trees. I sat up and pulled his hariko around me as he walked over and knelt down beside me. He said, "I am sorry, Miko."

I thought I was imagining what I was hearing so I asked, "What for?"

"Not being here to protect you."

"It wasn't your fault, Sesshoumaru."

"He is my half brother, so I must apologize."

I smiled at him and he sadly smiled back before saying, "Would you like to get back in the spring to wash off?"

"Yes."

He picked me up and I flinched at his touch. He went over to the spring and lowered me down into the spring water.

I saw him turn around and walk a little ways away to give me some privacy.

I took his soaked hariko off and laid it on the ground. I grabbed my bathing supplies and started to bath.

When I finished, got out, dried off, and dressed in clean clothes, I still feel dirty.

I picked up all of my things and threw them in my backpack.

I picked it up along with my bow and arrows and Sesshoumaru's hariko. I walked over to where he is standing and said, "I am ready to go."

"Hn."

When he looked at me, I thought I almost saw sadness in his eyes. But as quickly as it came, it went.

_'Maybe I was just imagining it. Why would Sesshoumaru, the Ice King, feel sorry for me?' _I thought.

_**'Maybe he likes you?'**_

_'Why would he like me; a human?'_

_**'You never know. Look at how nice he was being to you earlier.'**_

_'Well, it, well... um...'_

_**'Cat - or should I say Dog demon - got your tongue?'**_

_'I guess...'_

I blocked my thoughts and looked right at Sesshoumaru's back. Maybe he does feel sorry for me.

I shook my head and we soon made it into camp. I went over and set my things down before going over to Sango and Miroku.

"Could I talk to you guys for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure."

The 3 of us walked out of camp. I said, "Now, listen, guys..."

I then told them about everything that happened. When I finished, Sango and Miroku are madder then a possum on a gum bush. Sango said, "That little - !"

"Now, Sango dear..."

"Don't 'Sango dear' me, Miroku! I am going after that half demon!"

I then said, "Sango, don't! What if he does it to you, too? I could never forgive myself if that happened, Sango!"

"Kagome, you don't have to worry!"

"But I do, Sango!"

Miroku then interrupted us and asked, "Would you two like a little girl time?"

"Sure."

"I will keep watch then," he said.

"Ok."

Miroku left and, with that, I broke down in tears. My knees buckled from under me and I fell to the ground.

Sango sat down and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I cried onto her shoulder and said, "Sango, what if I am pregnant with his child? I don't want it!"

"Well, we will just have to travel back to Kaede's village and we can see, alright?"

"Ok, but please don't tell anyone else!"

"I promise, Kags."

I know that I can put all of my trust in Sango. We sat there for a little while longer before we both got up and walked back into camp. We sat down and it wasn't long before supper was done.

We all ate and Sango got up and went over to Sesshoumaru. I didn't care to listen to their conversation.

I got my sleeping bag and laid it out. I climbed under the covers and laid my head down.

My body is tired, but I just can't fall asleep. Finally, after an hour, I lost conscienceless.

Kagome's Dream

_Inuyasha is on top of me; he is being awfully rough with me. I am crying for help, but no one is coming. When he finally leaves, I am on the ground. Crying and afraid, I just lay there, shaking and scared._

End Of Kagome's Dream

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N. Hi everyone. Here's chapter 8. I really hope you like it. Please read and review.**

I woke up sometime in the morning covered in a cold sweat. I sat up, glanced around and found everyone asleep, but then I heard, "What are you doing up so early, Miko?" my eyes went wide as I turned around to find Sesshoumaru standing behind me. I put a hand over my rapidly beating heart and said, "Sesshoumaru, please don't scare me like that again!"

"Your demon slayer friend told me that we should start heading back to the old Miko's village. Would you mind telling me why?"

"I would rather not discuss it."

_'I hope that will work because I would rather not talk to Sesshoumaru about it.'_ I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Ok, I will let it go this time, Miko, but not again," he said.

"Ok thanks Sesshoumaru."

_'He bought it...'_

_**'But what if Sango already told him?'**_

_'You know she wouldn't do that.'_

_**'Yeah, but what if he asked her why?'**_

_'Leave me alone!'_

"Miko."

I snapped out of my thoughts, looked back up at Sesshoumaru and said, "What?"

"I am going to get firewood, I will be back shortly."

"Ok."

He then walked into the nearby trees. I got out of my sleeping bag and started to roll it up. When I finished, I stuffed it into my backpack. I started to shuffle through my pack for the last couple of packs of ramen I have. When I finally found them, I set them out along with a pot. I sat down looking over at Sango and Miroku, finding that they are all cuddled up together. I smiled at them, and then looked over to see that Rin and Shippo were cuddled up against Ah-Un.

After some time has gone bye, I realized that it has already been a half-hour since Sesshoumaru left. I thought, _'It does not take this long to collect firewood.'_

_**'Maybe he ran into Inuyasha on the way?'**_

_'Don't say that! Plus he should be long gone by now.'_

_**'Who knows?'**_

_'Well, I do. Inuyasha is not back.'_

But I was broken out of my thoughts by hearing, "Miko."

I thought for sure it was Inuyasha but, as I looked up, I found Sesshoumaru standing beside me with an armload of firewood. I stood up and said, "You're back."

"Yes, I ran into one of Naraku's puppets or I would have been back sooner."

"That's ok. Do you think Naraku is still around?"

"It's possible."

"That would explain why he didn't have the jewel with him."

"Yes."

I picked up my ramen and pot and walked over to where the old campfire was.

He set the wood down and built a fire as I poured the ramen into the pot and put the pot over the fire. I then said, "Well then how did he get away? There was one of us on each side of him. We all saw our attacks hit him and kill him!"

"We might have been fighting a puppet all along."

"But you know how weak his puppets are; it couldn't have been one!"

"You are right there, Miko. But what if it wasn't a puppet? What if he made an incarnation to look like him with all of his attacks?"

"Yeah, he could have very well done that. Maybe he was doing it to keep us away from something?"

"Yes, but what?"

In all of my time with Sesshoumaru, I have never seen him talk so much. Soon we both heard Rin, Shippo, Sango and Miroku waking up. I looked over at them and said, "Breakfast will be ready soon, guys."

"Ok."

They all replied in sleepy voices. By the time the ramen was finished cooking, everybody was up and ready to eat. I got my pot off of the fire and grabbed a couple of bowls; pouring some ramen into each bowl. I then passed the bowls out to everyone, got mine, sat down by Rin and Shippo and we all started to eat. When we all finished our breakfast, Sesshoumaru stood up and said, "Get camp packed."

"Ok."

So Sango and I started to pack up camp and put it in Ah-Un's saddle bags. We then put the fire out while Rin and Shippo climbed up on Ah-Un. We all started walking but, before long Sango said, "Sesshoumaru, wouldn't it be faster if we flew there instead of walking?"

"Yes it would."

"So can we?"

"Yes we can!"

Kirara then transformed and Miroku and Sango got on her; Jaken got on Ah-Un with Rin and Shippo. I was about to get on Kirara when Sesshoumaru motioned for me to come over to him. I walked over to him and he made his demonic cloud and said, "Get on, Miko."

"But-"

"Hn."

He then pulled me onto it and took to the air with Ah-Un and Kirara behind us. I clung to Sesshoumaru for dear life. I heard him chuckle and then say, "Do not be afraid, Miko, I will not let you fall."

I raised my head and looked him straight in the eye. I know I can trust him, so I let go, turned around and stared straight ahead. I knew not to look down since I was scared of heights. Everything looks so beautiful. I looked behind us and found the others were keeping up easily. I turned back around; I know that at this speed it should only take us a couple of hours to get to Kaede's village. True to my guess, not 4 hours later we landed in the village. Kaede came out of her hut with her bow and arrows in hand.

When she saw that it was us, she puts them over her shoulder. Jaken took Ah-Un into the forest. I turn to Sesshoumaru and say, "Could you please watch Rin and Shippo for me? Sango and I need to talk to Kaede."

"Hn"

"Thanks."

So Sango, Kaede and I walked back into her hut. We went over, sat down and Kaede asked, "You wanted to talk to me, Kagome?"

"Yes." I then told her everything that had happened. I said, "I need you to check and see if I am pregnant with his child."

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**A/N. Hi everyone. Here is my latest chapter. Please read and review.**

I saw Kaede hesitate a little but then she said, "I am so sorry Kagome but I can not tell now. Not for another 2 to 4 weeks."

I could feel tears coming to my eyes. Sango wrapped an arm around me and I laid my head on her shoulder and started to sob. I heard her say,

"Don't worry Kagome. It's gonna be ok"

I still sobbed for a while. When I quit, Sango and I got up. Kaede stood up as well and we both hugged. When we parted she said,

"I wish ye good luck on your journey, and come back in 4 weeks,"

"Thank you Kaede, we will," The three of us walked out of her hut and found everyone outside. I yelled,

"Rin, Shippo come over and say goodbye to Kaede because we are leaving!"

"Yes Kagome-mama,"

They ran over to Kaede and hugged her. She said,

"Now you two behave,"

"We will Lady Kaede,"

When they pulled away Miroku said his goodbyes as well. The children then went over and climbed onto Ah-Un. Kirara then transformed and Miroku and Sango got on her. Sesshoumaru made his demonic cloud. Jaken and I both tried to get on, but in the end I won. Jaken huffed and went over and got on all took to the sky and waved goodbye to Kaede. After an hour or so of flying, Sesshoumaru started to fly out of hearing range of the others. I looked up at him and said,

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"Ok, ask away"

"Are you scared that you are with child?"

A look of shock came over my face and I said "How did you know?"

"I could hear yours and the Demon Slayer conversation with the Priestess,"

"Don't you know that that's invading on someone else's privacy?"

"I know very well Miko. You were very shaken up, though,"

"Still," I felt Inuyasha's and Kikyou's auras right beneath us. I heard Sesshoumaru say

"Don't worry Kagome. I will not let him hurt you again,"

"Would you really do that Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes,"

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For protecting me from him."

"Hn, its ok," Even though he tried not to sound soft, I could tell there was a little sympathy in him. I thought,

_'He is very handsome'_

_**'Kagome are you falling for him?'**_

_'Maybe, I don't know,'_

_**'He is Inuyasha's half brother,'**_

_'Yes but he is nothing like the half bread,'_

_**'Are you sure?'**_

_'Shut the hell up.'_

I blocked my inner self from talking to me. I looked straight ahead of us. That was until I felt a very strong arm wrap around my waist and pulled me to muscular chest. I felt my cheeks turn red immediately. He leaned down and I felt his hot breath on near my ear. He said "Why are you so red Miko?"

"I-um…I-"

"Out of words I see"

"Well, um,"

"You are attracted to this Sesshoumaru, aren't you Kagome?" I know I can't lie to him so I said

"Yes, I am,"

"I thought so."

"How can you tell?"

"Your scent,"

"O-ok,"

He then stood straight up and we continued on our way to who knows where. Finally, around mid day we stopped to get something to eat. Since we are near a stream Rin and Shippo went to catch some fish for lunch. While Miroku and Sango are making a fire Sesshoumaru came over to me and said,

"Come with me, Miko."

"Ok," I stood up from the shady tree I was sitting under and followed him out of camp. When we were a good ways away from camp we stopped. He turned around to face me. Before I know it I was pined against a tree by Sesshoumaru. Before I could say anything he crashed his lips down on mine in a kiss. At first, I was in shock; but I soon overcame it and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a couple of seconds, we pulled apart and I'm breathing heavily. We look into each others eyes and he said,

"Miko, I think I am falling for you,"

"I think I am too, but my name is Kagome."

"I know,"

"Then why don't you call me by it all the time?"

"I don't know. May I mark you to show other demons that we are courting?"

"Sure," He moved my hair out of the way and sunk his fans into my neck. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out in pain. When he lifted his head up and looked at me and said

"I'm sorry Kagome,"

"It's alright,"

He kissed me again and we both kissed with so much passion**, it was almost tangible**. When we pulled apart he stepped away, saying,

"Let's get back to camp,"

"Yeah, the others might be worried about us."

So we started to walk back to camp but instead of walking behind him, like I did before, I walked beside him. Soon we made it back to camp and Sango looked up at us and said,

"You two made it back just in time. The fish is ready to eat."

"Good, 'cause I'm so hungry right now."

Sesshoumaru went over and sat down under a tree and I went over and sat down beside Sango. We each grabbed our fish and started to eat. I wanted to just blurt out to Sango what happened, but I knew then it was not the right time. When we finished eating, we put the fire out. Instead of flying this time, we decided to walk again. As always Sesshoumaru is at the head, and then Jaken, then me, Ah-Un, Rin and Shippo, then finally at the back is Sango and Miroku. All I can think about is that Sesshoumaru is falling for me, and that I am falling for him. Silence had long since fallen over our group. But soon it was interrupted by Jaken's squeaky little voice saying,

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if you don't mind me asking, where are we headed?"

"After Naraku,"

"But, my lord-!"

"Shut up Jaken,"

"Of course my lord,"

I laughed on the inside at Jaken. He is so in love with Sesshoumaru. Then I heard,

"Kagome?" I snapped out of my daze and looked over at Shippo. I said,

"What is it, Shippo?"

"Can I have my coloring books please?"

"Yes, you may," I got his coloring books and crayons out of my pack and handed them to Rin and Shippo. Since Rin had never done it before, Shippo showed her how. To me it is the cutest thing I have ever seen.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**A/N. Here is my newest chapter. I worked really hard on it so I really hope you like it. Please read and review.**

The two of them kept coloring for the next couple of hours. Every time they finished a picture they showed it to me. It has been well over 4 hours since we had started traveling. All at once, I felt a jewel shard. I walk up past Jaken to stand beside Sesshoumaru. He looks down at me and I said,

"I can feel a jewel shard off in the distance,"

He just nodded and before I could say anything he picked me up bridal style and took off towards the jewel shard I sensed. I didn't even see the others following us. Before I knew it we were standing in front of a bear demon with a jewel shard in his head. Sesshoumaru sat me down and unsheathed Tokajin. He yelled,

"Dragon Strike!" But somehow the jewel created a barrier around the demon and the Dragon Strike disintegrated when it hit his barrier. I knew both me and Sesshoumaru were shocked by it. I recovered from my shock quickly. I grabbed my bow and an arrow and aimed it at the bear demon. I concentrated all of my Miko powers into the arrow and fired. The arrow went straight threw the barrier and hit the bear in the head. It made a noise and collapsed to the ground. The jewel shard fell out of its hand and the bear disintegrated. We walked over and I picked up the shard and stuck it in the bottle around my neck. Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokajin and turned to me. I said,

"We better be getting back to the others."

He just nodded and picked me up bridal style again and took off the way we came. I laid my head down on his shoulder. I felt a little tired since I used so much of my Miko powers. I closed my eyes and started to relax against him. But just when I was about to fall asleep he shook me awake. I opened my eyes up and my brown eyes looked up into his golden ones. He said,

"We are with the others now."

"Ok, but I want to stay like this, can I?"

"Hn." I could tell that that was a yes. I cuddled up closet to him, also being careful of the spikes on his armor. I closed my eyes again, and soon drifted off to sleep.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I saw Kagome fall asleep in my arms. I hated waking her before and I didn't want to wake her now. I said,

"Let's go,"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," So we all started flying again. But not long after we are flying, I decided that since there is no sign of Naraku that we would travel to my palace. I looked down at Kagome and see her beautiful, peaceful, sleeping face. I can not hold it any more, I smiled. If anyone would have seen me do that, they would have sworn that hell had frozen over. I had never told anyone, but when I first saw Kagome with him, I liked her. I never told her because I knew she loved my brother. But now she doesn't, and I hope that she can learn to love me as much as I love her. I broke out of my thoughts and looked straight ahead. At this rate we should be at my palace in an hour or so. True to my estimate, an hour and a half later we land outside my palace gates. My guards bow to me and said,

"Welcome back Lord Sesshoumaru," I nodded.

"Open the gates."

"Yes sir,"

The other guards then opened the huge gates. I walked threw them followed by the others. I lead them into the castle. I called a servant over to us and she bowed and said,

"What do you need of me, my Lord?"

"I need you to show my guest's to their rooms, in the East hall,"

"Of course my Lord," I walked away and up to the Western hall, where only the royal family are allowed. I went to the room beside mine and opened the door. I walked in and over to the bed and laid Kagome down. I then walked out of her room and down to my office to do some much needed paperwork.

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up on something soft. I didn't feel Sesshoumaru's arm's around me. I open my eyes and found a ceiling above me. **I sat up, looking around the room, and tried to figure out just where the heck I am**. I heard a door open to my left, so I looked over and saw Sesshoumaru walking in. He shut the door and came over to me. I asked,

"Where am I Sesshoumaru?"

"You are in my castle,"

"Since when did we get here?"

"When you were asleep. I decided to come here since we have no sigh of Naraku."

"Well, that was a great idea," I said, smiling. I tossed my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I walked over and stood in front of him. I stood on my tippy toes and captured his lips with mine in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he deepened the kiss. We stayed like that for the longest time until we had to break apart for some much needed air. We looked into each other's eyes and I couldn't help but smile at him. We then let go of each other and walked out of my room. He said,

"The others should be down stairs for dinner now,"

"Ok," I followed him down the stairs and into what I guessed was the main hall. He led me into another room that looked like the dinning hall. Everyone is sitting down and Sesshoumaru led me to the head of the table. He pulled out a chair beside Sango. I sat down as he pushed it in. He went to the head of the table, which was at my left, with Sango sitting beside me, and Rin is sitting to his left with Shippo and Miroku sitting beside her. The servants then came out of the kitchen with our food. They served it to us and left and we all started to eat.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**A/N. Hi everyone. This is my next chapter. Please help me reach my goal of 50 reviews. Please read and review.**

We had a very delicious meal. The servants came out and took our plates and replaced them with a piece of cake. I picked up my fork and sliced a piece of cake and quickly shoved it into my mouth. I thought,

_'O man this is good. I wonder what kind of cake it is…' _As if Sesshoumaru had somehow read my mind he said,

"It is a Marble Chocolate cake," I spoke up and said,

"Could you have your cook give me the recipe?"

"Sorry love, it's an old family recipe" I rolled my eyes and sighted and continued to eat my piece of cake. We all continued to talk while eating out cake. When we finished Rin and Shippo excused themselves and ran out of the room to play. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out of the room leaving me, Sango and Miroku. We then got up and I said,

"I need to talk to Sesshoumaru so I will see ya later,"

"Ok Kags," So I followed Sesshoumaru's aura through the castle until I stopped in front of a door. I knocked and heard,

"Come in, Kagome." I opened the door and walked in and shut it behind me. I found him sitting behind his desk. He looked up and motioned for me to come over to him. I walked over and sat down in front of him on his desk. He looked up at me and said:

"What do you need Kagome?"

"To talk to you,"

"About what?"

"Sesshoumaru, what ever happened to you mother?" I seen him hesitate a little so I said,

"If it is a tough subject you don't half to talk about it…"

"No love, you want to know and I will tell you,"

"Ok, take your time,"

"After father left mother for Inuyasha's mother it broke her heart. I was still too young, and did not understand what happened. I do know that when my father left it was painful for her. Mother is the one that made me start to hate humans," He stopped for a breather and then he continued, "Since Izayoi was a human, she thought that all humans were like that. When I was in my adolescent years, she passed away,"

"Oh Sesshoumaru, I am so sorry to hear that,"

"Thank you, Kagome," He surprised me by lifting me off of his desk and setting me down in his lap. He buried his nose in my hair. I closed my eyes, very content where I was. After a while I heard,

"Kagome, I love you," I leaned up so that I could look into his eyes. Instead of seeing the usual cold stare, I saw loving eyes looking back at me. I smiled and held his hand in mine and said,

"I love you too, Sesshoumaru," We leaned into each other with our face's only inches apart. **Our lips came together in a kiss.** He wrapped both of his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened out kiss. Our kiss became very passionate, and we showed our love for each other. **After a while, we broke apart, breathless.** We looked into each others eyes and sat there, talking for a while. **Sometime later, we heard a knock at the door so I climbed out of his lap and he said,**

"Come in," The door opened and another Inuyoukai in a generals uniform walked in. He came over and bowed to Sesshoumaru. I heard Sesshoumaru say,

"What do you need Momeko?"

"Sesshoumaru, Naraku has been spotted entering the Western lands around dawn."

"Understood, Momeko. Get the army ready and keep me updated,"

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama" This Momeko guy bowed to Sesshoumaru again, and walked out of the room. I turned to him and said:

"Sesshoumaru, who was he?"

"That was Momeko my head general and best friend,"

"Ok, what do you have to do?"

"Paper work,"

"But what are we going to do now that someone has spotted Naraku?"

"Plan and wait,"

"Why wait?"

"Because knowing Naraku, he will attack us at the castle,"

"Ya, you are right. I guess I that I will go and tell the others about this,"

"Ok Kagome," I leaned down and placed a chase kiss on his lips. I walked out of his office and back down to the main hall. I tried to figure out just where Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo would be. I spotted Jaken, and as much as I hated it, I walked over to him. He looked up at me and said,

"Oi, what do you want Wench?"

"Do not talk to me like that you ignorant toad,"

"You are but a lowly human,"

"Well, you are an ugly toad," He lifted his staff and attempted to hit me but I dodged it. I saw that Momeko guy and I walked over to him and said,

"Hi," He looked at me and then said:

"You are the famous Shikon Miko Kagome, are you not?"

"I don't about famous, but I am Kagome."

"Well, it is an honor to meet you,"

"Thank you, do you happen to know where Rin is?"

"Yes, she is with your friends in the main garden."

"Would you mind showing me that?"

"No at all, follow me my lady,"

"Please, just call me Kagome,"

"**I will, Kagome**," I followed behind Momeko down a hall to a huge double door. He pushed it open and we walked out into the most beautiful garden I have ever seen. I turned to him and said,

"Thank you Momeko. I hope I wasn't too much of a bother."

"Believe me, you are no bother to me Kagome," I flashed one of my smiles at him and said:

"Thanks Momeko,"

"**You are most welcome, Kagome**," He then walked back into the castle. I looked around and soon found Sango, Miroku, Rin and Shippo. I walked over to them and sat down beside Sango. Rin and Shippo ran with Kirara to play with Ah-Un. This gave Sango, Miroku, and me time to talk.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**A/N. Hi everyone. I really worked hard on this chapter and I reall hope you like it. Please read and review.**

I talked to them about Naraku being spotted in the Western lands for an hour or so when Shippo came over to us with Rin and she said "Kagome?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"He is in his study,"

"Ok, thank you."

"You're welcome Rin," She ran away from us and into Sesshoumaru's study. Shippo jumped into my lap and asked,

"Mama, are we gonna go after Naraku?"

"How do you know?"

"I overheard you all talking,"

"No, we are not Shippo,"

"Why?"

"Because as Sesshoumaru said he will most likely attack us here at the castle."

"Ok, Mama," I looked over at Sango and said,

"Sango, could I please talk to you in private?"

"Sure, Kagome." We both walked away and left Shippo and Miroku walked further into the garden and Sango said,

"So, what did you want to talk about Kags?"

"Sesshoumaru and I are courting."

"Finally," We stopped and I turned to her shocked and sputtered,

"What?"

"We know that you two are in love. I mean it is very obvious,"

"It was that obvious?"

"Yes, it was Kags," I could feel the heat coming into my face, blushing.

"I think you two are made for each other,"

"Really? How so, Sango?"

"I mean, you melted the ice around his heart and that is a sign that Sesshoumaru and you are meant to be,"

"But I thought that we were not supposed to be?"

"Kags you are supposed to be, **ancient tales speak of it,"** I nodded. We continued to talk while walking; and she told me that Miroku had proposed to her. I said,

"So what did you tell him?"

"That I will think about it…" **she answered meekly.**

"Sango, you are totally in love with him and you know that he is in love with you,"

"I know Kagome, but you know how he's like."

"Yes, but he loves you, Sango,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right Kags, maybe I will go tell him now."

"**You should,**" **and with that,** we started to walk back to where we left Miroku and Shippo in silence. When we got to them Sango said,

"Miroku, could I talk to you?"

"Of course," Shippo walked over and jumped onto my shoulder and I said,

"We'll see you two later,"

"Ok Kagome," I walked into the castle with Shippo, and made my way back to Sesshoumaru's study. When we got there, Rin was just walking out, and Shippo jumped off of my shoulder and they both ran off to annoy Jaken. I walked into his office and shut the door. Sesshoumaru looked up at me from behind his desk and said:

"Why hello Kagome," I smiled and walked over to him and stood beside him. I said,

"Guess what,"

"What?"

"Miroku proposed to Sango."

"Good, it's about time."

"Yep. Hey, I was wondering when I could make a trip back to my time because I'm missing my family,"

"After Naraku has been taken care of,"

"Alright, Sesshoumaru,"

**With Naraku**

I look threw Kana's mirror as I watch the Miko and Sesshoumaru talking. I thought:

_'So they are in love. Hmm… well I'll just have to change that.'_

Kagura walked into the room and said, "What are you doing Naraku?"

"Just look,"

She looked into Kana's mirror and watched them. I could see jealousy in her eyes because I knew how much she loved Sesshoumaru. She looked up at me and snarled,

"How could he love that wench? She is just a human Miko!"

"Well, if you want to do something about them, then go and do it."

"**You can count on it!" she growled lowly**.

She walked out of the room and I couldn't help but smirk. _'Good bye Kagome. I hope you like hell,'_

**With Inuyasha and Kikyou**

Kikyou and I have been traveling in search of Naraku since the last battle. I know we pissed everyone off the last time we seen them. Right now we are traveling threw the Southern lands towards the West. We got a lead on Naraku so we are planning to follow it, whether it's my brother's lands or not. Since Kikyou has found out that she is pregnant we have been taking it easy. I was thinking about it when I heard,

"Inu," I broke out of my thoughts and looked over and said,

"What love?"

"Can you carry me?"

"Sure," I knelt down and let her get on my back. I made sure she was secure and then I took off running. I kept thinking of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kagome. We were a group before and sometimes I do miss it.

**With Sesshoumaru and Kagome**

I stayed with Sesshoumaru for a while and we were discussing many different things when we heard a knock at the door and he said,

"Enter," The door opened and **Jaken sauntered in, glaring at me with a face full of disgust.** **He walked closer, bowing to Sesshoumaru and said,**

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Momeko sent me to tell you that Naraku has been spotted 10 miles from the castle,"

"Tell him that I will meet him in the main hallway. Jaken, send some servants to get the Demon slayer and Monk and send them to the courtyard and then tell the other ones to take Rin and Shippo down to you know were," **Sesshoumaru commanded**.

"Yes my Lord,"

Jaken bowed once more to him and left. Sesshoumaru stood, and I wanted to ask him where they were taking Rin and Shippo, but I figured now was not the time. We both walked out his study and up to his - or should I say _our_ - room. When we got there we both got our stuff and **prepared** for battle.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Ok everyone here is chapter again I will ask my readers to help me reach my goal of 100 reviews. I have 41 reviews so far, so it should not be hard to reach please read and review.**

When we finished getting ready, we walked out of our room and down to the main hall. We met the others and together we walked out into the courtyard. I felt Naraku's aura just in the forest bond the gates. I glanced at Sesshoumaru and found him looking down at me. I smiled up at him and then turned my head around and we all walked out the main gate. We stood in a line and drew our weapons just as Naraku broke through the forest trees. He had that evil smirk on his face that I would have just loved to wipe that look off his face. He stared straight at me and said,

"Why Kagome, I didn't know that you were staying with Sesshomaru now."

"Shut the hell up Naraku,"

"Oh, come now Kagome, you know I can't," Soon Kagura, Kohaku, and Hakudoshi landed beside him. I saw our army come up behind us. Miroku went after Hakudoshi; Sango went after Kohaku, and Sesshomaru and I went after Naraku, while our army took care of Kagura, Kana, and the thousands of demons that just appeared. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokajin and I put an arrow in its notch, and then we sent our attacks right at Naraku in unison.

_2 hours later_

The battle was still raging on. Kagura, Kana, and Hakudoshi have been killed.

Kohaku had been knocked unconscious and we are all focusing on defeating Naraku. But it seems as if nothing we do can hurt him. I was beginning to wonder if this was just a never ending battle.

**With Inuyasha and Kikyou**

About an hour and a half later, I both felt Naraku's aura in the western lands and at my brother's castle. I ran faster hoping that we will make it there in time.

_1 hour later_

After another hour we have reached the battle grounds. I see everyone attacking Naraku. I set Kikyou down and drew Tetsaiga and she drew her bow and arrows and we hurried forward to join in.

**Kagome's POV**

I saw Inuyasha and Kikyou arrive and draw their weapons and start to fight along side. **Although I don't like them, I will not decline there help**. **(Is this statement really strong enough to support her anger at Inuyasha? He did rape her, after all…)**

_2 More Hours Later_

Even with Inuyasha, Kikyou and our army helping us we are still gaining no ground. Finally, out of pure frustration, I summon all of my Miko powers and shot at him. They hit him and he screamed, falling to the ground and crumbling into ashes. I started to feel light headed, I then collapsed.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

**I saw Kagome start to falter and I ran and caught her before she could hit the ground**. She looked up at me and smiled and said,

**"I love you," as her eyes closed and she passed out. I whispered back**,

"I love you too," I picked her up bridal style and motioned for everyone to follow me into the castle. They tailed behind me and I turned to everyone and **commanded,**

"Please have a servant take you all to my office,"

**They nodded in affirmation, **so I walked away from them and up to our room. I slide the door open with my foot, I walked in and over to the bed. I laid Kagome down and took her shoes and weapons off of her. I pulled the covers over her and leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. **I leaned in further to her ear and whispered,**

"**Rest well**, my Kagome," I stood up straight and walked out of our room and shut the door **quietly**. I met one of the servants and said,

"Please go fetch Jaken and the children,"

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru," She bowed and left and I continued on my way down to my office. When I got there, I walked in and over to my desk and sat down behind it. **Everyone was focused on me and they asked, impatiently,**

"Well, how is Kagome?"

"Exhausted, but she will be fine,"

"**Yes!" they cried triumphantly**.

Sango then spoke up and said "Can you finally believe it? After so many years of chasing after Naraku and trying to kill him, he is finally gone…"

Miroku **smiled**, "I know my love,"

He went to the beads that subdue his wind tunnel and undid them and took the cloth off. To everyone's surprise his wind tunnel has disappeared, and he was as shocked as everyone else. He looked at Sango, and she flung her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her and they **embraced like there was no tomorrow**. Inuyasha stood up with Kikyou and left without another word. Miroku couldn't stop talking and I looked down at some of my paper work. Soon, my door opened and Rin, Shippo, and Jaken came in. Rin and Shippo went over to Sango and Miroku and were informed of what had happened. I told Jaken to leave and Shippo looked up at me and asked,

"Where is Kagome?"

"She is asleep and is not to be disturbed,"

"O-ok," **he stuttered meekly.**

Then, **they went back to their boisterous conversations and jovial celebration**.

**A/N. Ok that was the end of another awesome chapter. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**A/N. Hi everyone. Here is chapter 14. I really hope you like it. Please read and review.**

_Kagome's POV_

I woke up on something soft and I opened my eyes up to find myself in Sesshoumaru and my room. I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and slipped my feet into my shoes. I stood up and ran my hands over my kimono to unruffle it. I walked over to the door, opened it, walked out and shut it. I started down the halls while searching for Sesshoumaru's aura. I soon found it and it led me to his office. When I got there I can tell that Sango, Miroku, Rin and Shippo are in the room as well. I knew that Sesshoumaru could probably already smell my scent, so I didn't bother to knock on the door. I opened it and walked in, shut it and looked around at Rin and Shippo. When they saw me, they ran over and each of them attached to me and said,

"We are glad you are up Kagome,"

I smiled down at the two of them. I then knelt down to their height and embraced them both. When we pulled apart the two of them ran back over to sit between Sango and Miroku. I went over to Sesshoumaru's desk and sat down on it while looking at him and said

"Are you sure that you feel like being up, Kagome?"

"Yes I do Sesshoumaru. So what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing inarticulate **"**

"Ok," We all heard a knock at the door and Sesshoumaru said,

"Come in," Momeko walked in and bowed to all of us looked straight at Sesshoumaru and said

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and the clay pot have left the castle,"

"Good,"

"I have sent a couple of your head soldiers to follow them, and make sure they leave the western lands,"

"Good thinking, Momeko."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," He bowed to us once again and then he left the mind went back to the battle and I remember not feeling the Shikon Jewel inside of Naraku. I looked over at every one and said:

"Guys, Naraku didn't have the jewel with him," I saw shocked looks appear on everyone's faces, except Sesshoumaru's, (of course) and he said,

"**You don't think we were fighting a puppet? It seemed like it was real…** "

"No, Sango, I don't think it was a puppet, or Naraku," Miroku then spoke up and said,

"Are you thinking the same thing I am Kagome?"

"Yes, what we just fought was an incarnation."

"But why is my wind tunnel gone, then?" I looked at Miroku shocked and then said,

"He might have taken it away so that we would believe that he is dead,"

"So, this means he is still out there?"

"Yes, also if it was Naraku he shouldn't have died, he doesn't have his heart,"

"Yes, you're right," Sesshoumaru finally spoke up and said,

"I think we need to go out and search for the rest of the shards and Naraku's heart,"

"You are right Sesh, but where should we start looking?"

"Where all his old hideouts were. We will leave in the morning,"

"Ok," Sango and Miroku got up and excused themselves so that they could go back to their room, and Shippo stood up and said,

"Are we coming to?"

"Of course,"

"Awesome!" They both then left to get ready, and it was just me and Sesshoumaru. I looked down at him and I saw him looking back at me with lust in his eyes. I blushed under his intense gaze and he stood up and placed his hands on either side of my waist, bent down and crashed his lips down on mine in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he put his hands on my back. When we stopped kissing, he smirked up at me and took his hands from my back and moved my legs from around his waist.

He surprised me by picking me up bridal style, and using his demonic speed to run up to our room, shut the door and lock it. He went over to our bed and laid me down while crawling on top of me and kissed my neck where my mating mark is. I moaned and I could feel him smirking on my skin. I felt him kiss up my neck until he came to my lips he lifted his head up and looked into my eyes for permission. I smiled and nodded a yes. He leaned down and placed his lips on top of mine while his hands traveled down to the ties of my kimono and started to untie them. When he got them untied he pulled the kimono from my body and threw it on the floor soon did the same with his. He broke the kiss and started to kiss down my body… **and the rest is up to your imagination…**

_**With Sango and Miroku**_

_Sango's POV_

After Miroku and I left Sesshoumaru's office we met a servant and they went to pack our bags. We came out here to the garden. I look over at him and feel his hand on mine, and he smiled at me and said:

"Sango my love, I have a question for you"

"Yes, Miroku?"

He went down on one knee in front of me and took my right hand while taking something out of his robe, his heart beat started to speed, opened his hand and there is a shinny looking object there. We looked into each others eyes and he asked,

"Sango, my dear, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I cried out in happiness and said

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I flung myself on him and as we hugged, he slid the ring onto my finger and wrapped his arms around me tighter. When we pulled part he surprised me by picking me up bridal style and went walking/running into the castle **and up to our room to enjoy our first night together.**

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	16. Chapter 15

**chapter 15**

**A/N. Hi everyone. My beta had edited this chapter for me. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews in the last chapter. I am hopping to see more in this chapter please. Since you have helped me reach my goal of 50 reviews YA! I want you to help me reach my goal of close to 100 or 100. I would really love it, because right now, I do not see an end to this story for a long while. So please go read and review.**

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up sometime around dawn wrapped up in Sesshoumaru's arms. I turn around in them and found him looking right at me. I smile at him and say,

"Good morning Sesshy,"

"What did you just call me?"

"Sesshy,"

"Please do not call me that in front of anyone,"

"Ok love," He nuzzles my neck and I cuddled closer to him. We stay cuddled together for a while longer until he says,

"Kagome if you want to start traveling again, we better get up,"

"Ok Sesshy," So we both got out of bed and walk into our private hot spring. We get in and start to bathe. When we finish, we get out, dry off, and put our robes on. We walked out of our bathroom and into our closet. Much to Sesshomaru's dismay, I put my old school uniform on. I know how protective Inuyoukai's are of their mates. Sesshoumaru dresses in his usual outfit; he puts his armor on and ties his obi around his waist and hangs Tenseiga and Tokijin onto it. We walk out of our closet and I pick my up bow and arrows and put them over my shoulder. I then pick up my yellow pack and swing it onto my back.

We walked out of our room and down to the main hall where we meet everyone. We all decided to skip breakfast so we could start traveling. We walked out of the castle and into the courtyard where Ah-Un and Jaken were waiting. Ah-Un had all of our bags packed into his saddle bags. I noticed Sango and Miroku acting a little differently, and I made a mental note to ask Sango later. Kirara jumps off of Sango's shoulder and transforms; Sango and Miroku went over and got on her. Jaken, Rin, and Shippo went over and got on top of Ah-Un, and both Kirara and Ah-Un then took to the sky. Sesshoumaru made his demonic cloud, he put his hand out, and I took it and stepped onto the cloud.

We took to the sky, flying past the others, to the front of the group, I just feel so good to be traveling again.

**Naraku's POV**

I watch as they set out again, threw Kana's mirror. They thought that they had killed us, but all they killed were puppets. I look over at Kagura who is sitting beside me, she's looking at me. I smirk at her and grab her, I pulled her to me and smash my lips down on hers in a kiss. After a little while I pick her up and throw her down on my bed, and what we do next can not be said.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kikyou and I are traveling back to Kaede's village, after leaving Sesshomaru's castle. I knew that we both were not welcome there, after what I did to Kagome. I look over at Kikyou, she's looking straight ahead. I look down at her stomach, where there is a bump, where our baby is growing. I can not help but smile at it; I can not wait till our baby is born. I will try to be a good father.

**Kagome's POV**

We have been traveling all day, we have obtained 3 jewel shards along the way, and it was almost sunset. We stopped by a cave and made camp there. Sesshoumaru checks the cave out, we all then walk into the cave. Sesshoumaru sent Jaken out to get some fire wood with Ah-Un. I slid my pack off of my shoulder and sat it on the ground. I saw Sesshoumaru walk out of the cave, but I just ignored it. After 15 or 20 minutes Jaken and Ah-Un came walking into the cave, and Ah-Un's back was loaded with firewood.

He came over to me and sat down, I grab some of the fire wood off of his back and I place it on the ground and build a fire and start it. After another 10 minutes Sesshoumaru comes walking into the cave with a bunch of fish. He comes over to me, knells down beside me, He hands me the fish, which are already skinned and ready to be cooked. I take them, grab my little sticks, stick them on them and put the fish right beside the fire to cook. I looked over at Sesshoumaru and said,

"Sesshoumaru, are we heading the right way?"

"Yes." We heard Rin and Shippo scream, and we looked over at them. I said,

"What's wrong guys?"

"We saw a spider," I couldn't help it, I laughed, and they gave me a weird look and Shippo said,

"What's so funny?"

"You two face demons every day. Shippo you _are_ a demon. I can not believe you two are scared of a little tinsy winsy spider,"

"Well, it was scary," **he huffed, annoyed.**

"Yeah." I turned back around, and face Sesshoumaru, but I find him looking outside. After another 15 minutes the fish are finished cooking. I took them all; I then passed them out to everyone. I took mine and go over and sat down beside Sesshoumaru and we all start to eat. When we are all finished, Rin and Shippo went over and lay down against Ah-Un. I get up, go over to my pack, and I get my biggest blanket out. I walked over to them, and I laid the blanket over them. They smile up at me, close their eyes and soon fall asleep. I walked over and sat down beside Sango, and we start to talk.

After 2 hours, everyone but Sesshoumaru and I are asleep. I crawl over and sat in his lap. Lucky for me he took his armor off. I laid my head down on the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around me. We stay like that, just very content. I smiled and said, "I love you, Sesshoumaru," and I nodded off into dream land.

**Well that was the end of another awesome chapter. I hoped you liked it. I am going to try and speed it up a little in the next chapter. So please review review review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**First off I would like to say how happy I am for all the reviews I have gotten. 85!!! that is allot. Also I have not gotten this chapter edited and I typed it fast so please forgive me. Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter and you will know why. Please read and review.**

**2 and a Half Weeks Later:**

We are at Kaede's village, and I remember what she told me. I am in her hut right now; she is examining me. After another couple minutes she looks up at me with a smile on her face. I said,

"What is it Kaede?"

"You are pregnant Kagome, but it's not Inuyasha's, it's Sesshoumaru's" I breathe a sigh of relief. "But, Kaede, how can you tell?"

"It may not even be developed yet, but I can feel its father's demonic aura. And it's Lord Sesshoumaru's aura,"

"Thank you so much Kaede,"

"No problem child," I threw all my clothes on and stood up, and Kaede and I walk out of her hut. We meet everyone outside, I meet Sesshoumaru's eyes and I can not help but smile. I walk over to him and take his hands. I smile up at him and he asks,

"What is it Kagome?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Yes, you may," He picks me up bridal style, uses his demonic speed and runs out of the village and towards the well. When we get there he sets me down on my own two feet. I turn around to him and he says,

"So Kagome, what is it that you want to talk to me alone about?"

"I'm pregnant." His eyes go wide, but as fast as it came it went. I smile up at him as he pulls me to him in a hug. I hug him back and we stay like that for a while. When we pull apart he says.

"Do you want to go back and tell everyone else?"

"Yes, then we are going to go to my time and tell my family"

"Ok, koi," I take his hand and we start to walk back to Kaede's village. We make it there in 15 minutes, everyone is still outside of Kaede's hut, so we walk over to them and Sango walks over to me. I released Sesshoumaru's hand, saying,

"Sango, everyone, I have a surprise for you," They all turn their attention to me, I smile and say,

"I'm pregnant,"

"Congratulations, Kagome!"

"That's awesome, Kags!"

"Congrats Kagome," Sango hugs me and I hug her back. Rin and Shippo come over to us, and Rin looks up at me and says "Mommy, does this mean Shippo and I will be getting a baby brother or sister?"

"Yes, it does Rin," She starts jumping around with Shippo in happiness, I can't help but smile. After another 20 minutes of talking, Sesshoumaru and I are on our way back to the well. When we get there I take his hand and we jump into the well.

The familiar blue light surrounds us, we are then at the bottom of the well in my time. Sesshomaru picks me up and jumps out of the well. He sets me down and we walk up the steps to the door. I turn around to him and say,

"Now I will warn you, there are some smells once you walk out the door that will hurt your sensitive nose,"

"Hn," I open the door and we walk out. I saw Sesshomaru wince, so I made a barrier around us to keep the smells out. We walk over to my house and I get the spare key out from under the welcome mate and stick it in the lock. I unlock the door and push it open. Sesshomaru and I walk in and I shut the door and say.

"Mom, Souta, Gramps, I am home and I have someone I want you to meet," After a couple of seconds I hear,

"Kagome," My Mom came walking out of the kitchen and over to us. She looks at Sesshomaru and says,

"You must be Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru?"

"Half-brother, and yes,"

"Well, it's good to meet you, I am Sakura Higurashi," Sesshomaru takes her hand, kiss it and bows his head while saying.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Higurashi." When they let go I say,

"So Mom, where's Souta and Gramps?"

"Well Souta is sleeping over at a friend's house, and tonight's bingo night,"

"Ok, um… do you think we can go into the living room so that we can talk?"

"Sure Kagome, do you two care for some tea?"

"Sure Mom,"

"Ok, you two go on ahead,"

"Ok Mom" So my Mom walks over and into the kitchen to make some tea. I take Sesshoumaru's hand and lead him into the living room. We set down on the couch and wait for my Mom.

After a little bit, she came out with our tea. We take our cups and she sits down and asks,

"So what did you want to talk about sweetie?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath and open them. I say "Mom, I'm pregnant,"

**Ok thanks for reading. Here's the Author's note.**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone OK This note goes out for all of my loyal readers and reviewers. I mite not be updating as soon as I usually do. I have just found out that my Uncle had cancer and is going to be starting chemotherapy. I am very sad about it and down in the dumps. So I really do not know when I will update again after just bear with me threw this. I have NEVER had anyone in the family have cancer so it's really new for me. Thanks and I will try and update. **

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

**A/N. HI my beta had not gotten to this one yet. I have tried to do as much as I can. Ok everyone. I am so totally happy with the amount of reviews. 85!! That's a lot. That also means that I am only 15 reviews away from my 100 review mark. Please help me reach it by taking you time and reviewing. So please go read and review. I know ya want to because I left y'all at a cliffy last week.**

I hold my breath in and wait for my Mom's response. Her eyes go wide and her mouth hangs open just a little bit.

When she recovers from her shock, a huge smile covers her face. She pulls me into a hug while saying,

"Congratulations sweetheart. I am so happy for you,"

"Thanks so much Mom,"

I hug her back. When we pull apart I hear a knock at the door. I stand up and say,

"I'll get it, and Sesshoumaru say here."

"Hn."

I walk out of the living room and over to the front door. I open it up and find Hojo standing there with a bouquet of roses and a present. I say,

"Hi Hojo, what are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you up so soon Kagome, how is your broken ankle?"

"Fine"

_'Oh Gramps, well at least it was something simple this time…'_

He hands the roses and the present to me while saying,

"Here Kagome, these are for you,"

"Thanks Hojo, but I can't accept them,"

"Why not?"

"Well, because my boyfriend wouldn't like it."

"I thought you dumped Inuyasha?"

"I did,"

"So, you have a new boyfriend?"

"Yes, Inuyasha's older brother,"

"Oh… Well, you can give the roses to your Mother if you want,"

"Ok Hojo,"

"Well, I guess I will see you around Kagome."

"Yep, me too Hojo."

I take the bouquet of roses and he walks away. I step back and shut the door, when I turn around I find my Mom and Sesshoumaru walking out of the living room.

I walk over to them and hand my Mom the flowers. She looks at them and then up at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Where did you get these Kagome?"

"Hojo was just here, they were for me" I stop because I heard Sesshoumaru growl. I then continue. "But I told him that I am dating some one so he told me to give the roses to you,"

"How sweet of him; he was always coming and dropping off gifts for you,"

"I know Mom,"

"Kagome, are you going to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, I want to. I don't know, Mom there is no way I can finish my senor year with all of the school I have missed,"

"Well, this is the last week of school,"

My eyes go wide. I yell,

"Already, it can't be Mom!"

"It is sweetie, I have been doing all of your school work and home work your friends have been bringing over everyday,"

"What, are you serious Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie,"

"Oh, Mom,"

I wrap my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"You are a total life saver,"

She hugs me back,

"I know how much graduating means to you, as well as your life in the feudal era does,"

We pull apart and I feel tears coming into my eyes, clouding my vision. She picks up the box on Kleenex's and hands them to me. I take the box and take a Kleenex and dry my tears away. I set the box back down on the coffee table.

"Mom, how can I ever repay you for this?"

"Give me some grand kids before I grow old"

"Mom, you got one on the way,"

I can not help but smile as she places her hand on my abdomen. We both then hear Sesshoumaru clear his throat. We turn around and face him.

"Mrs. Higurashi-"

But my Mom interrupts him and says. "Please Sesshoumaru, just call me Sakura."

"Of course, Sakura. I would like to say that you raised a very beautiful daughter,"

I can feel a little blush rising to my cheeks. Mom says,

"Why thank you, Sesshoumaru,"

"You are welcome,"

I see my Mom look up at the clock, then back down at us. "I will go start supper, while you two relax for a while,"

"Thanks Mom,"

"No problem, sweetie."

My Mom gets up and walks out of the living room. I stand up, followed by Sesshoumaru. I pick up my pack, take his hand and walk out of the living room.

I take him up stairs and over to my bedroom door. I open it and we walk in. I set my pack down on my bed and collapse on it. I sigh, I always have loved how soft my bed is, if I could take it back to the feudal era with me, I would.

I look up at Sesshoumaru; he is looking all around my room. The walls and carpet are a really light pink, I have wooden furniture, my computer; everything a teenager would have in her room.

Except I am not a teenager anymore, I am a woman, a mother. I set up and pat the seat beside me, telling him to sit down there.

He does and we set there and talk for a little bit. Finally we hear my Mom yell "Supper!" So I take his hand, we stand up and walk out of my room.

We walk down the steps and into the dinning room. We take our seats along with my Mom at the table. I see that she has made rice balls, rice, and all different kinds of food.

We fill our plates; usually Sesshoumaru does not eat human food, but he eats this. Probably only for two reasons: one, he does not want to disrespect my mom, and two, he maybe likes it.

We all start to eat the very delicious food my Mom made. When we finish I help my Mom clear the table and do the dishes.

Sesshoumaru and I then bid her goodnight and go up to my room. I get my night clothes and go to the bathroom and take a bath.

When I finish and go back to my room I find Sesshoumaru already asleep on my bed. I shut the lights off and set my alarm clock for 6:00am. I lie down beside him and move his one arm to go around my waist. I close my eyes and soon fall into a deep sleep.

**A/N. OK that was the end of another awesome chapter. If you liked it. Please review review review. Also me and my BFF jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo currently are writing a story together. It's called**

**Soul Mates within The Sakuran Valley**

**I have just posted the prologue for it so please go check it out. There is one thing I can say about it. It is WAY better then any of my story. Because I have jazzy to help please check it out. Thanks**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

**A/N. Hi everyone. Ok I worked hard on this one not to make any mistakes so I really hope you like it. Please read and review.**

I wake up in the morning to my alarm clock going off. I hurry up and shut my alarm clock off before Sesshoumaru can kill it. I hear Sesshoumaru growing, so I open my eyes, looking right up at him. I place my hand on his chest and say.

"It's ok Sesshoumaru; it was just my alarm clock,"

"It needs to be dealt with."

"I already did,"

I place a kiss on his lips and climb out of bed and walk out of my room and into the bathroom. I take my hair down and start to brush it. I do all of my morning stuff to get ready. I put my hair up in a French braid, usually I need help doing it, but living in the feudal era has helped me on learning to do it myself.

I put a little make up on. I walk out of the bathroom, Souta walks in and I walk into my room. Sesshoumaru is sitting on my window sill looking out my window. I walk over to my closet and pick out my school uniform.

I put a clean bra and panties on, along with my uniform. I grab my school back pack and put all my cooks and stuff in it from my desk. I set it down on my desk chair and turn around and make my bed.

When I finish, I look at my clock and it reads 7:15am. The bus comes at 7:45am to pick me up. I grab my pack and Sesshoumaru and I walk out of my room, down the steps and into the kitchen.

My Mom, for once, is no where in sight. Sesshoumaru takes my pack; I walk over to the one cupboard, and get a bag of bread out. I get 2 pieces of bread and place it into the toaster to make myself some toast.

I am not going to worry about making any lunch since I have money for it. I get a glass, walk over to the refrigerator, get the carton of orange juice out and fill my glass up.

I put it back in the refrigerator and shut the door. I get a plate out of the cupboard along with a knife. I look around and see what I am missing; I slap myself in the head and walk back over to the refrigerator.

I open the door and get the butter our and shut the door. I walk back over to my plate and set the butter down. I finally notice Sesshoumaru is gone. I pay no attention to it; I get my 2 pieces of toast out of the toaster and place them on my little plate.

I use my knife and put some butter on them. I pick the plate up along with my glass; walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. I find Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch, my back pack at his feet, with the TV remote in his hand.

He is flipping threw the channel's, so I walk over and take my place beside him on the couch. I watch TV with him while I eat my breakfast. When I finish, I place my plate and glass down on the coffee table.

I look up at the clock and it says 7:38am. I need to get going; I stand up, pick my back pack up and put it on my back. Sesshoumaru stands up and I lean up and place a soft, yet passionate kiss on his lips. I lean back and say,

"I will see you after school Sesshoumaru,"

"Be careful,"

"I will,"

I kiss him again. I then walk out of the living room, grab my key's out of the wooden boll by the door and walk out of the house. I walk across the courtyard of the shrine and down the long steps. When I make it to the bottom I meet my friends Erin, Yuki, and Anne. We all share hugs and when we pull apart Erin says:

"Kagome, we all heard where you turned Hojo down?"

"Yes, I can not believe word got around so fast."

"Well, Hojo told Anne's boyfriend and Anne told us,"

I look at Anne with sympathy. She speaks and says.

"He also told David (That's Anne's boyfriend) that you have a new boyfriend that's Inuyasha's older brother?"

"Yeah I do, his name is Sesshoumaru"

"After school can we meet him?"

I don't want them to meet him yet, I need to take him shopping for new clothes. So I think of something fast and say,

"Well he's not at my house, he is currently out of town, how about Wednesday? He will be there then,"

"OK Kags,"

Our bus pulls up, the door's open; we walk up on and take out two bus seats in the 4th and 5th rows. I see Hojo setting in the back of the bus with a couple of his friends. When I sit down, I can feel a pair of eye's burning into the back of my head, and I know that it's Hojo so I am not going to turn around and look.

We all continue to talk the whole bus ride to school. When we finally get there at 8:30am, we all get off the bus before Hojo does. Even though I turned him down, I don't feel like talking to him.

We walk into school and head towards our lockers on the other end of school. When we get to our lockers, we get the books we need for our first two classes and put them in out back packs.

I look at the clock in the hall and it says 8:50am. We have 10 minutes to get to our first class, which is History. I could not have an easier class, I LIVE in the past, I am always ace this class no matter what.

We walk towards our class and we soon get there in no time. We go in, find our seats and take them. When the 9:00am bell rings our class starts.

The day flies by really fast, only one time did I run into Hojo. Instead of taking the bus home we walk, so that we can have some more time to talk. Hojo and some of his friends have been following us ever since we left the school. Yuki says,

"So Kags, how old is Sesshoumaru?"

Crap, I don't even exactly know how old he is so I make up an age.

"He's 20,"

"Wow,"

"Yep, and let's just say he's super hot,"

"Well, that just makes me even more excited to meet him,"

"Believe me, you will love him,"

I look out of the corner of my eye and see Hojo and his friends advancing on us.

**A/N. Ok that was chapter 18. Ok I know I didn't make a whole day of school. I am going to do things different. What is Kagome, Erin, Yuki, and Anne gonna do. You will just half to wait and see. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	20. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone.

I want to let you all know that this story is on hold until further notice.I have found a beta reader to edit it so I would like her to edit it all before I update.

I am very happy with the amount of review I have, 94 that's allot to me, when I have not current date to end this story.I have tried 2 different betas on this story but I think I have just found the one. The Prolong and chapter 1 is already done and re posted. So please go check them out and review.

Now I do not know how long this will be on hold. But I am going to be leaving it on hold until the whole story is edited. I am going to promise you and write some one shots here and there.

I have been working really hard on getting all my story's edited and right now it seems like it's all really coming together. So please just bear with me here.

So please review while this is on hold.

Thank

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**A/N. I have finally been able to update this story. I know it's been a couple of weeks but my beta has finally got it all completly edited. I am so happy that I am able to update once again. Now 129 reviews I am so exited about. Please keep the reviews coming. Now before when I said I did not know how many more chapters their would be well I have decided, I will be ending this story with 26 chapters a prolonge and a epolonge. I WILL be making a sequel to this story when I am done. So please go read and review.**

The girls and I walk faster and they keep getting closer. We break into a full run for my house. We run the several blocks to my house. The boys are running right behind us.

We run up the steps and across the courtyard. The boys are right behind us; My Mom, Grandpa, and Sesshoumaru are standing outside the shrine.

We run over to them and I stand beside Sesshoumaru and grab his hand. Luckily my Mom has Sesshoumaru dressed in some of my Dad's old jeans and a white button down shirt. The boy's stop in front of us and Hojo yells,

"Why did you run from us girls, we just wanted to talk,"

"Leave me alone Hojo!"

"No, I want you,"

Sesshoumaru then speaks up and says:

"You will leave Kagome alone,"

"Who are you?"

"I am Kagome's boyfriend,"

"I want to fight you for her, winner get's her,"

"You must want to die then,"

But Hojo didn't answer him, instead run's at him with his first ready to punch him. Sesshoumaru smirks at him, grabs his fist and picks him up and swings him around.

Hojo's friend's come over and pick him up. Hojo now has a bloody nose. Sesshoumaru says,

"Now I do not want to repeat myself again. Stay away from Kagome,"

"Yes,"

Hojo and his friends then leave the shrine grounds. I move around and stand in front of him. I smile up and him and say,

"Thank you Sesshoumaru,"

"Anything for you Kagome,"

He leans down and places a kiss on my forehead. When I pull back Yuki, Erin, and Anne come over to us and Erin says,

"Kags, you told us he was out of town?"

But before I can answer them, Sesshoumaru says. "I was, but I came earlier to surprise her. And by the looks of it, it's a good thing I did,"

"Yes it is,"

Sesshoumaru puts an arm around my waist and holds me to his side. Anne looks at me and says.

"Kagome, would you and Sesshoumaru like to join Yuki, Erin, Myself, David, Adam (Erin's boyfriend) and Ako (Yuki's boyfriend) for a movie?"

"Sure, when is it?"

"8:00pm at Sakura theaters,"

"Sure, we will meet you guys there at 7:30pm,"

"Cool, see you then Kags,"

"See ya,"

Yuki, Erin, and Anna walk away and down the steps. I move from Sesshoumaru's side to stand in front of him.

"Thank you so much for acting like you are from this time, Koi,"

"You are welcome. But you are lucky that I did not take care of that Hojo boy and his friends for coming after you and your friends,"

"I know,"

"I don't want you to go to your school tomorrow,"

My eyes go wide; he had never told me I could not do anything. "Why?"

"Because of Hojo, I do not want you to get hurt or our pup,"

"I can take care of them. If worse comes to worse I can use my Miko powers on them,"

"But-"

"No buts Koi, I am so sorry but this is my last week of school and I plan to finish it,"

"Ok love; just promise me to stay safe,"

"Ok,"

"Now, what is this _'movie'_ that we are going to be joining your friends at?"

I look at my wrist watch and it says 4:15pm. We have 2 hours and 45 minutes to get ready. I know we told them we would meet them at 7:30pm but it will take us a half hour to walk from our house to Sakura theaters. So that doesn't give us much time to get ready and eat supper. I look at my Mom and say,

"Could you please explain to Sesshoumaru what-"

But before I can finish my sentence we hear Souta running up the steps laughing. He comes over to us and looks at Sesshoumaru. He says,

"Who are you?"

"I am Sesshoumaru, you?"

"Souta,"

I need to start getting ready, so I sat to my Mom. "I need to start getting ready,"

"Ok sweetie,"

I walk into our house, up the steps and into my room. I set my back pack down on my desk. I slip my shoes off and walk over to my closet. I look through it for an outfit for tonight.

After 15 minutes I settle on a black strapless dress that goes to my knees with a pair of matching heals. I lay them on my bed and go over to my dresser.

I get a new pair of sexy panties and bra out. I grab my robe, walk out of my room and over to the bathroom door. I open it, walk in and shut the door.

I lay my clothes down on the stand. I walk over to the shower and turn the water on. I take my school uniform off and throw it in the hamper. I then climb into the shower and start to bath.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**A/N. Hi everyone.. Here is chapter 20. I worked really hard on this chapter and I really hope you like it. Also I am working to get 200 reviews on this story. I currently have 137. There is only going to be 6 more chapters. Please help me either reach that number or get near please read and review.**

2 Hours Later

We are currently eating supper with my family. We have 45 minutes left till we got to leave. We both are not dressed yet so that gives us time. We have now finished our very delicious supper. Sesshoumaru and I excuse our selves, walk out of the dinning room, up the stairs and into our room.

My Mom has a bunch of my Dad's old clothes spread around my room for Sesshoumaru to go through. I go over to my bed, pick my black strapless dress up and put it on. I love this dress because it hugs me in all of the right places. I set down, grab my high heels and slip them onto my feet.

It has been a long time since I have worn heels so it's going to be hard getting used to them. I turn my head to find Sesshoumaru dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a white button down shirt. I think he is more dressed up now then I have ever seen him.

I go over to my desk, pick up my purse and stuff my keys and cell phone into it. I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back to a strong muscular chest. I feel Sesshoumaru nuzzle my neck, I lean my head to the side in submission.

"You look very beautiful tonight koi,"

"And you look very handsome."

He starts to kiss my beck, I moan out in pleasure. He continues it and I know that if we don't stop soon we are going to end up doing more. I break away from his embrace and turn around to him. I can see lust in his eyes, I know I want to kiss him more but we have to get going. He leans forward to kiss me but I back up a step.

"Sesshoumaru, we can't do it now, we half to get going,"

I know he isn't showing it, but I can see in his eyes that he is let down. I feel bad so I close the distance; I stand on my tippy toes and whisper in his ear,

"Maybe when we get home we can finish what we started,"

"Ok love,"

So we break apart and walk out of our room and down the stairs. My Mom and Souta are no wear to be seen so we walk over and out the front door. We walk across the courtyard and sown the steps, we then start walking towards Sakuran Theaters.

30 Minutes Later

It's been 30 minutes since we left the shrine and we are almost to the theaters. We have a couple more minutes till we get there. The one good thing about walking to Sakura Theaters is that you half to walk threw central park to get there.

It is so beautiful this time of the year. When we finally get out of the park we meet my friends outside the theater. We all decide to go see 'Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'.

So we all get our tickets and walk inside. We go over to the concession stand and we all get our drinks and popcorn. We then go down the hall way looking for our theater.

We find it and walk in, it's not very packed so we grab and row in the middle and pile in. Yuki looks at me and says,

"I love your dress Kags,"

"Thanks, I like yours to,"

Yuki has on a red strapless dress with black heels. Anna has on a very beautiful pink dress that is a v neck with white heels; finally Erin has on a black dress like myself except she has a silver heart embroidered in it.

The previews start to play, I look up at Sesshoumaru. I can see that he is excited about it, even though he tries his best to hide it. Soon the move starts to play, and we all quiet down.

2 and a half hours later

It's been 2 and a half hours and the movie is done. It was a thriller of a movie; I really want to buy it on DVD so I can always watch it because it's so awesome. Sesshoumaru loved his popcorn and diet coke. We are now outside of the theaters. Yuki's boyfriend Ao says,

"Why don't we go and party at the new club down the street?"

"Yeah,"

But neither Sesshoumaru nor I agree, I am scared to take Sesshoumaru to it because I don't know what he will do. David sees my apprehension so he says,

"Instead of going to the club why don't we take a walk in the park?"

I see Ako's disgusted, but once he see's that David is serious he changes. So we all agree and walk into central park. All the real lights are on which makes it even more beautiful now then what it was in the day time.

We start to talk while we walk; I want to tell them about Sesshoumaru and about the past. So when we get to the middle of the park we pick 2 benches right beside each other and set down. I say.

"Guys I have something to tell you and you half to promise me not to tell anyone,"

"We promise,"

"Ok, well remember when my family would say that I am always sick?"

"Yes,"

"Well I really wasn't, I was…"

And I start my long story from the first trip threw the well to the present time. What Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are and about everyone.

When I am done an hour later everyone's mouths are all down to the ground. It takes another 15 minutes for them all to digest it. Erin look's at Sesshoumaru and says,

"So you are the famous Lord of the West that we read about in school?"

"Yes,"

"I can not believe it, so Kagome, you're the famous Shikon Miko he mated?"

"Yes I am. I still can not believe that we are in our history books,"

"Yeah, me neither. I mean you heard everyone at school Kags."

"Yes, I did,"

We talked for a little while longer until we all decided to go home. We spilt apart and we walk towards the shrine.

When we get there we quietly walk in and up to our room. We undress and put our night clothes on. We lay down in bed and after a while we fall asleep.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Hi eveyone. Ok sorry for not updating for a little while. I just got this chapter back. Ok first off I would like to thank Jappa, Kags Sesshy Lover, and PuRpLeShInYtHiNg, for reviewing every chapter of my story. I now have 207 reviews. Thank you so much. I can't believe because with htis chapter there are 7 more. Which is 6 chapters and a Epolonge. So if you like this chapter please go read and review.**

I wake up to my alarm clock going off. I quickly get out of bed; walk out of our room and into the bathroom. I turn the water on in the shower. I take my night clothes off and throw them into the dirty laundry hamper and climb into the shower.

I quickly bath and wash my hair. When I am done I was all of the soap off of my body and out of my hair. I shut the water off and step out of the shower, grab my towel and start to dry off.

I find my school uniform laying on the stand with clean under clothes. I dress and go over to the sink and start the rest of my stuff.

When I finish I walk out of the bathroom and bump right into Sesshoumaru. He hands me my back pack and I slip it onto my back and we walk down the steps hand in hand.

My Mom walks out of the kitchen with two pieces of toast and a bottle of orange juice. She smiles at me and hands them to me.

"Thanks Mom,"

"No problem sweetie,"

I turn around and kiss Sesshoumaru then take a bite of my toast as I walk out the door, across the courtyard, down the steps and meet Yuki, Anne, and Erin. They are also eating their toast and I join in.

After another 10 minutes the bus shows up and we all climb in and take our seats. I unscrew my cap lid and take a drink of my orange juice.

When we reach the school we get off the bus and walk into the school and head for our lockers. Hojo and his friends are following very close behind us, when we reach our lockers and I put my combination into my lock and open the door, I heard:

"Hello Kagome,"

I turn around and find myself face to face with Hojo. "What do you want?"

"Your boyfriend may think he is powerful, but I love you Kagome an I know you love me,"

"I don't love you Hojo, what do I have to do to get t threw your thick skull?"

Erin, Yuki, and Anne gather around me with their books. Erin says. "Back off Hojo,"

"Just mind your own business Erin,"

I turn around and grab my books and shut my locker. "Let's get out of here guys,"

"Sure Kags,"

We walk away as fast as we can towards History class. When we get there we go and take our seats with everyone else.

Lunch Time

It's lunch time; luckily out of all of my morning class's I only had one with Hojo. But the bad problem is that he is in rest of my classes. Luckily Yuki, Erin, and Anna will be with me.

We walk into the lunch room. We go over and grab a tray and get in line. I get a salad, French fries, and a bottle of water. We go around and pay for our food and walk into the packed cafeteria.

We walk over to our regular table where the girls' boyfriends are already sitting down. We set our trays down and set down. David looks at me and says,

"Hey Kags,"

"Hey David,"

"It's all around school,"

"What do you mean?"

"Your confrontation with Hojo this morning,"

"That? Well, he started it,"

"I know, some people think that he is stupid for trying to challenge you,"

"You're Right,"

"And the stuff he has been saying about Sesshoumaru is just down right wrong,"

We all continue talking through out lunch and once on of Hojo's friends tried to say something to me, but David chased him away. We all get up and pick our back packs and trays up.

We walk over to the trash can and throw our trash in and set our trays on top. Since we have 15 minutes till our classes, we walk out of the crowded cafeteria and head for our Science class.

We go into the class room and take our seats as the rest of the class, including Hojo and his friends pile in. The teacher comes in and makes us quiet down and class begins.

2 Hour's Later

It's the end of school and we have just walked out of our class and heading for the front of the school. We are walking in a group and I look out of the corner of my eye and Hojo and his friends are following close behind us.

We stop at our lockers on the way out and I put my code in my lock and open it up. I get all of my books out of my back pack and throw them into my locker and shut it.

We all then continue our way out of the school. We all go over to our bus and climb in and take our seats. Hojo glares down at me as he passes me to take his seat with his friends at the back of the bus. The bus then takes off.

Through out the bus ride I hear gossip through out the bus, a lot of it is about me and Hojo. It does not take long for gossip to spread through out my school.

The bus pulls up to my stop and Yuki, Anne, Erin, and I get off. We say our goodbyes and they head towards their homes and I start the long walk up the steps.

When I reach the top I walk across the courtyard and to the house. I open the door, walk in and shut the door. Rin and Shippo walk to me and pull me into the living room and I start to play with them.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Hi everyone. Ok here is chapter 22. My beta worked hard on it and I hope that you like it. Also everyone please have a Merry Christmas. Please read and review.**

**1 Week Later**

It's been a week and I finished school with flying colors. We had graduation yesterday and it was so awesome, I think I was the only one there with 2 kids. The party afterwards was so fun, I danced with Sesshoumaru and I saw Hojo glaring at me from across the room.

Right now Sesshoumaru and I are at the park with Rin and Shippo, watching them play from a bench. I look down at my left hand where my diamond engagement ring lays.

2 Days ago Sesshoumaru gave it to me and it is just so beautiful. I had talked about wanting to have a wedding and now I am going to be able. When we go back to the house we already have our bags packed and we are going to leave for the feudal era.

I see Rin and Shippo are both on the swings. After another 20 minutes they come over to us and Rin says.

"We are ready to go, Mom,"

"Ok Honey,"

Sesshoumaru and I stand up, Shippo takes my hand and Rin takes Sesshoumaru's and we walk out of the park and over to my Trailblazer. We get in and I pull out of the parking space and out of the parking lot and start back to the shrine.

It takes us 15 minutes to get there and I park in my parking space. We all get out and we walk up the steps, across the courtyard and over to our house. I use my key and unlock the door, we walk in and Sesshoumaru shuts the door.

I can smell lunch cooking in the kitchen so I walk into the kitchen and over to my Mother and help her cook. After a little bit Shippo, Rin, and Souta walk into the kitchen.

They all grab plates, silver ware, and other stuff and go into the dinning room and start to set the dinner table. When the finish up lunch is ready and we all take all of the dishes over to the table and set it down. I yell,

"Come and Get It!"

The children and Souta take their seats while Sesshoumaru and my Grandpa come in and sit down, I take my seat beside Sesshoumaru and my Mom takes her seat beside my Grandpa.

We all fill our plates with the very delicious food my Mother and I made and we start to eat.

When we finish my Mom and Souta take care of the dishes while Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippo, and I get up, walk out of the dinning room and up the stairs.

The children go into their room and we go into ours. We undress out of our clothes; Sesshoumaru puts on his white hariko with red hexagons on it, along with his armor. He picks Tokijin and Tensiga up and hangs them from his oba. He looks at me and says.

"Kagome, what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. I didn't bring any kimonos back. How about a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, at least until we get back to the palace?"

"Ok,"

I walk over to my closet and pick out a pair of boot cut jeans and a pink Arepostal shirt. I slip into them and turn back around to Sesshoumaru.

"Hey, I was thinking about when we go back before we go to the palace we could stop at Totosai's because I would love to get him to make a sword for each Rin and Shippo,"

"I was thinking of that,"

"Yes, we need to start training them, I also want to teach Run how to shoot a bow and arrow,"

"Yes,"

I walk over to our bed where all of our bags are laying, packed. Sesshoumaru comes over and takes most of the bags and I take just one. We walk out of our room and meet Rin and Shippo at the top of the stairs; they are both carrying their bags.

We all walk down the stairs and we all set our bags down. My Mom, Souta, and Gramps come out of the kitchen and over to us. We each take our turn at getting and giving each other hugs. My Mom looks at me and says,

"You make sure you come back before that baby is born so that we can go shopping. I know that Yuki, Erin, and Anne would love to do that as well,"

"Yeah, you're right, it's not like they will be gone; they are all going to the University of Tokyo,"

"Yes, you're right,"

"Ok, I promise you we will be back Mom."

"You better keep that promise too,"

"We will, also Mom would you promise me to do the rest of the planning for the wedding?"

"Sure, now you gave me the list of everyone you want there,"

"Yes I did, I would like it to be within the next 2 months."

"Ok, also Kagome I thought it would be traditional, if you would wear my wedding dress,"

"Oh Mom, I would love that,"

"Yes, and you have the same figure I did when I was your age,"

"Well not for long,"

"Yes,"

"Cool, we will come back in about 7 weeks."

"Ok, I will try to have everything ready,"

"Ok Mom, thank you so much,"

"It's no problem Kagome,"

"I know,"

We hug one more time before pulling apart. We grab our bags once again and we all walk out the front door, across the courtyard and over to the well house.

We all say our last good byes to my family before we walk into the well house, down the steps and over to the well. We all then jump down into the well and the familiar blue light surrounds us and we flow threw the time stream.

When the light disappears, we are standing at the bottom of the well in the feudal era. I hold onto Sesshoumaru and he jumps out of the well and lands on the ground with ease.

Shippo jumps out with Rin holding onto him and lands right beside us. Sesshoumaru makes his demonic cloud and we all climb onto it and take to the sky.

Sesshoumaru wraps an arm around me and holds me close to him, I sigh in contentment. I look around and watch the ground fly by below us.

I remember the first time I flew on his cloud I was scared, but I have grown very accustom to it. After 3 hours we finally land outside Totosai's cave.

"Rin, Shippo, you guys wait out here,"

"Ok,"

Sesshoumaru and I walk into the skull. "Totosai," We hear banging and we follow it and find Totosai banging on a sword. He looks up at us.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, Kagome, what do you need?"

"We need you to make a sword for each Rin and Shippo,"

"Ok, give me two fangs,"

Sesshoumaru pulls two fangs out of his mouth and hands them to Totosai.

"Ok come back in 4 days,"

"Thanks, Totosai,"

We leave and go to the forest not far from the cave and make camp for the night and relax.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Happy New Year everyone, sorry for updating later then my other ones.I just got the chapter back from my beta,please read and review.**

Next Morning

I open my eyes as the sunlight comes shinning into my eyes. I turn my head away from it and my head comes into contact with Sesshoumaru's chest. I smile and snuggle my head into his chest and I feel his arms tighten around my waist.

"Good morning, Koi,"

"Good morning Sesshoumaru,"

I lift my head up off of his chest and as soon as I do his lips attack mine in a passionate kiss. I kiss him back; I turn over in his arms and place both of my hands on his best to hold myself up.

He brings his one hand up to behind my neck and holds it there. We stay kissing like that for the longest time until we finally have to break apart for some much needed air.

We look into each others eyes while regaining our normal breathing. In the blink of an eye we are both standing straight up.

I look around camp and Rin and Shippo are still sound asleep, cuddled up under the blankets.

We hold hands while we talk over to them, Sesshoumaru kneels down beside Rin and I kneel down beside Shippo and we start to wake them.

After several more minutes both Rin and Shippo are sitting up, all the while rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

Sesshoumaru goes over and kneels down and starts the fire up once again. I stand up and walk over to our bags.

Luckily, I packed us some ramen for on our trip back to the castle. I grab my pot, dump 4 packets of ramen into it, hand it to Sesshoumaru and he places it over the fire.

Rin and Shippo stand up and run over to a near by patch of flowers to play. I go over and fold their 3 blankets up and place the, into our one pack.

After cleaning camp up the ramen is done so I look over at Rin and Shippo and yell.

"Breakfast!"

They perk up and run over to us. I give them their share and then Sesshoumaru his and then I take mine and sit down between Sesshoumaru and the children. We all quietly eat our food.

When we're done I put our garbage in a plastic bag and stuff it in a pack. Sesshoumaru puts the fire out quickly, and then makes his demonic cloud.

I grab our bags and throw them on. Rin, Shippo and I climb on. Sesshoumaru takes to the sky and I feel the warm summer breeze blowing against my skin.

Sesshoumaru wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me towards him. I snuggle against him as we fly threw the sky heading to our home.

**5 Hour's Later**

After 5 Hours of non stop flying the castle is finally in sight. After another 10 minutes we have finally landed in front of the castle gates. The guards bow to us and two of them push the gates open. Two servants come out and take our bags.

Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippo, and I walk threw the gates, across the courtyard and into the castle. There standing in the main hall is Sango, Miroku, and Jaken. Sango squeals and runs over to us and embraces me in a tight hug.

"O Kagome, I am so happy to see you."

"Can't... Breathe... Sango,"

She immediately lets me go. I take in a deep breath of air and Sango gives me an apologetic look and says,

"Sorry Kags,"

"That's ok, Sango,"

"I mean, it's been a while since I have seen you,"

"I know, I feel the same Sango,"

"So how did your Mom take the news?"

"Well why don't we all go up to the sitting room and catch up, I have a few questions of my own,"

"Ok Kags,"

So with that Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Shippo, and I start up to the sitting room. When we make it there we are go in and sit down. I look at Sango who is sitting across from me and say,

"So Sango, how exactly did you and Miroku get to the castle and how long have you been here?"

"Well it was easy to find, Jaken let us in and we have been here for almost a week,"

"Great,"

"Now it's my time for the questions. How did your Mom take to you being pregnant and mated, to a demon no less, with 2 children?"

"Well, she was awesome about it, really. She fell in love with Rin and Shippo instantly and she loves Sesshoumaru,"

"That's great,"

"I know it is, my Brother Souta and My Grandpa took it great as well, you know my Grandpa didn't even try to purify Sesshoumaru,"

"O, I would have loved to see that,"

Sesshoumaru then joins into the conversation and says. "What do you mean by that Demon Slayer?"

"I mean Kagome has told me about her Grandpa and it would have been cute to see,"

"Hn,"

"O Come on Sesshoumaru don't be such a sour puss,"

"Watch your tongue Demon Slayer,"

"Yes, ok,"

"Sango,"

"Yes Kags,"

"I have presents for both you and Miroku,"

"That's awesome"

I reach into my back pack that I had subconsciously forgot about. I pull out two wrapped boxes, stand up, walk over to Sango and Miroku and hand them each a box and go back over and sit down beside Sesshoumaru on the couch.

We watch as they unwrap their presents. For Miroku I got him an ACDC hat, CD player and one of their CDs. For Sango I got her some clothes, nail polish and perfume. They both give me their thanks and say that it's too much bit I just say,

"That's ok guys. I wanted to do it,"

"Thank you Kagome,"

"You're welcome,"

"So what exciting happen with you two?"

I look up at Sesshoumaru, a smirk appears on his face and I turn back around to Sango and Miroku.

"Well let's just say our stay was very exciting,"

"Cool,"

We stay in there talking for another 2 hours, catching up on everything. Finally it's time for supper so we all stand up. We walk out of the sitting room; we walk down hall ways and stairs.

We finally make it down to the main hall; we walk into the dinning hall and take our seats. The servants come out of the kitchen with our food; they come over to us, set the food down in front of us, bow to us and leave.

We all then start to eat. I never noticed how hungry I really was until now. I guess now I have to remember that I am easting for two now and not just myself.

Rin and Shippo talk throughout supper, but when the servants bring desert out they quiet up. I look around; it's good to be home.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Hi everyone, Ok this is chapter 24 only 2 more chapters and the epolonge left before this story is done, Ok I hace 269 reviews.I know this is alot to ask but would you all help me reach 300 reviews,I would be estatic.I know some of you read it and don't review so if you really want to help make me happy you will review,Thanks.**

**4 Days Later**

It's been 4 days since we have gotten back to the castle. We are currently getting ready to head out to search for the jewel shards once again.

2 days ago I noticed a dark cloud nearing the castle. For some reason I have not told Sesshoumaru.

Currently I am in our room packing our bags. I want to leave after dinner and we just had breakfast and mostly everything is packed so we might be able to leave a little early.

I finish packing our clothes into our bags and set them all at the door. I turn around, walk across our room and out onto the balcony. I lean on the rails as the warm summer breeze blows my hair all around me.

I hear our door open but I do not turn around. I hear our door open but I never turn around because I know who it is from his aura.

I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist. I smile and lean back into the very muscular chest of my mate Sesshoumaru.

"I am done packing, Sesshou,"

"Good, as soon as we get everyone around we can leave,"

"Just what I was thinking,"

"Hn,"

He turns me around, leans down and captures my lips with his in a soft kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen our kiss.

After kissing for a long time we finally break apart for some much needed air. I take in a big breath of air into my lungs.

Even to this day I am left breathless by Sesshoumaru's kisses. I smile up at him, he takes my hand and we walk into our bed room.

We walk across it to the door, Sesshoumaru picks our bags, and I pick my bow and arrows up and swing them over my shoulder.

Sesshoumaru already has his swords at his side but he does not have his armor on.

I open the door and we walk out. We meet a servant not far down our hall; Sesshoumaru gives her our bags and sends her off. He turns to me and says,

"Go get the others Kagome and meet me down in the main hall,"

"Ok, what will you be doing?"

"My Armor,"

"Ok remember we half to stop at Totosies and pick up Rin and Shippo's swords,"

"Yes,"

He heads one way and I head the other way to go get the others. When I get to Sango and Miroku's room they are just walking out the door with their bags packed.

They smile at me, turn around and we walk back the way I came. We meet Rin and Shippo where the halls met, so the 5 of us head down to the main hall.

When we get down there the servants take Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo's bags. Sesshoumaru appears out of nowhere and we all walk out the main door and into the courtyard.

We all go over to Ah-Un. Rin and Shippo climb onto him. Kirara jumps off of Sango's shoulder and transforms. Sango and Miroku then climb on her.

Sesshoumaru's demonic cloud appears under his feet and I climb on. We are about to take off when Jaken comes running out of the castle in a panic.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Hn,"

Jaken jumps onto Ah-Un behind Rin and Shippo and we all take to the sky. We head to the North towards Totosies.

Rin and Shippo still do not know that they are getting swords, I already had a bow and arrows made for Rin, they are currently packed in Ah-Un's saddle bag.

I lean back into Sesshoumaru's grasp. I relax instantly in his hold; it seems that when ever I am in Sesshoumaru's arms I relax.

I look to the sky, there are not many clouds in the sky, and one of them is the dark cloud that seems to be following us. I feel Sesshoumaru tense instantly from my position in his arms.

I can hear a low growl in his chest and his grip tightens on me instantly. I have a really bad feeling about the cloud.

I have a feeling that it's not a cloud at all. Who knows, we have been in my time and given Naraku all this time to plan his next move.

We travel for several hours, finally we have reached Totosai's and we land in front of his place. Sesshoumaru and I walk in while leaving the other outside. We can hear banging and I yell.

"Totosai,"

We keep walking and soon find him at his work station hammering on a sword. When he notices us he stops and stands up. Sesshoumaru says,

"Where are the swords we requested Totosai?"

"Be patient Pup,"

"Just do it Totosai,"

"Ok,"

Totosai goes over to a bunch of swords and picks up two. Both swords seem to glow on their own. He holds them both in his hands where we can see them.

The one sword has a pink hilt with a crescent moon carved into it. It is a beautiful sword with a beautiful sheath. The other sword is equally beautiful. The hilt is a beautiful color of blue with a crescent moon also carved into it.

Totosai hands them over to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru pulls a bag out of his sleeve and he throws it over to Totosai who easily catches it.

"Thank you Totosai,"

"Always a pleasure,"

He looks at me and I smile at him. I say. "So Totosai what are their attacks?"

"Well both swords have the same attacks," Dragon Twister" "Hell Strike" And last but not least "Blind Berause,"

"Thank you Totosai,"

"You're welcome Lady Kagome,"

"Bye Totosai,"

"Bye,"

Sesshoumaru and I turn around and walk out of Totosai's. Everyone gives us looks of suspicion, especially Sesshoumaru when he is holding 2 new swords.

We walk over to Ah-Un where Rin and Shippo are. Sesshoumaru gives me Rin's sword and he keeps Shippo's.

We both stand in front of them and start to tell them about the swords that Sesshoumaru is going to teach them how to use.

They are so excited and they give us both hugs. We hug them back and give them their swords. They place them in their obis.

Since Shippo is bigger he can handle a sword, though both of their swords are smaller then Sesshoumaru's.

Everyone gets ready and we take to the sky. We fly off of Totosi's mountain top and we land in the valley beneath it.

We set up camp and Sango finds some fire wood near by and we make a fire. Sesshoumaru and Shippo then leave to get us something to eat.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Hi everyone.I can not believe that there is only 2 more chapters to this, it has come a very long long way, Thank you to all of my reviewers. Ok I want to say that my story More Than A Feeling has not been forgoten.I have just sent chapter 11 to my wounderflu friend CrescentMoon 760. So it's moving alot fast.I hope to update it next month,please read and review.**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

As Shippo and I walk farther away from where we have temporarily set up camp the feeling in the pit of my stomach keeps getting bigger.

Finally after we walked for the longest time we reach a stream. I use my light whip and catch enough fish for everyone.

I give Shippo half of them. We kneel down on the ground and I start to teach Shippo how to skin the fish. When we finish we grab them, stand up and start our long walk back to our camp.

**Back At Camp**

**Kagome's POV**

We all wait back at camp for Sesshoumaru and Shippo to come back with dinner. After 20 minutes I feel Sesshoumaru's and Shippo's aura's nearing camp.

After a few more moments they come walking into camp. They each have fish in their hands that are already skinned.

They go over to the fire, grab sticks and put the fish on them and place them beside the fire to cook.

Shippo goes over to Rin to wait and Sesshoumaru comes over and sets down beside me. I lean against his side and he wraps an arm around my waist.

We stay like that for another 20 minutes until Sango and I both get up, go over to the fire, and check the fish which is done.

We collect them all and go to everyone and give them their fish. I go back over and set down beside Sesshoumaru and give him his fish.

We all then start to eat our fish. After we finish eating we put the fire out and pack up. We then start on our journey but this time we are walking.

**Naraku's POV**

I watch from the sky as the group continues walking. I know Kagome is pregnant with Sesshoumaru's child. That child will grow up to be powerful just like Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

I see a clearing ahead where they will be walking threw. Kagura, Kana, Kohaku, Hakudosho and I fly ahead and land in the clearing ahead of them.

**Kagome's POV**

All at once I feel the present of a bunch of jewel shards directly ahead of us. I look up at Sesshoumaru because I know he knows who is up ahead with them. Sesshoumaru speaks up and says,

"Be warned, Naraku and his incarnations are up ahead,"

"Ok,"

We all get out weapons ready and we soon pass threw the trees and into the clearing where Naraku, Kagura, Kana, Kohaku, and Kakudoshi are standing. Naraku smirks at me. He says,

"Well hello Kagome,"

"What the hell do you want Naraku?"

"I don't want you, I want that Pup that you carry,"

I gasp and my hand goes to my abdomen as if to protect the pup that lays there.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I know everything Kagome,"

I hear Sesshoumaru growl at him and step in front of me, kind of protecting me. Sango comes up on the side of me.

We told Miroku to protect Rin and Shippo. I had subconsciously put a barrier up around Rin, Shippo, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

I grab my bow and a arrow and step beside Sesshoumaru and fire an arrow at Naraku. With that our battle begins.

**1 Hour Later**

It's been 1 hour since we started to battle Naraku and his incarnations. Sesshoumaru is going after Naraku, I am fighting Kagura, Sango is fighting Kohaku and Kana, and Miroku is fighting Hakudoshi.

I feel something nearing the battle grounds, I think I know what it is but I can't tell. Only Moments later does Inuyasha and Kikyou burst threw the trees.

Inuyasha immediately draws Tetsaiga and starts to battle Naraku with Sesshoumaru. Kikyou draws her bow and arrow and starts to fight Hakudoshi with Miroku.

I turn my attention back to Kagura just in time to put a barrier up to protect me from another one of her attacks.

I let it down, grab an arrow, let my Miko Powers flow into it and fire it at Kagura. She can not dodge it or deflect it this time and it lodges itself into her chest.

She screams in pain and palls to the ground in pain; I smirk and grab another arrow just in case. I turn to Naraku who is currently getting his butt whipped by Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

I aim the arrow at Naraku and when an opening comes I fire it and my Miko powers surround it and fly towards Naraku.

He is too distracted by the guys to notice my arrow flying towards him until it's too late. The arrow flies right into his chest where I see the jewel shards.

My Miko Powers spread throughout his body and start to try and purify him. He stops it and smirks at me. With me distracting him it gives Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha time to send two powerful attacks at him.

They both hit him and it stirs up the dust which makes me cover my eyes. When the dist finally clears Naraku is starting to float away.

Before he leaves, he looks right at me with a smirk on his face and says,

"I will be back Kagome and next time I will have your brat,"

The miasma then surrounds him and he is gone. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sheath their swords.

Sesshoumaru comes over to me, I look up into his eyes and I can see a little bit of worry in his eyes. He brings his hand up to my cheek and says,

"I promise you my love that I will never let anything happen to our pup"

"I know you wouldn't Sesshou,"

I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him, while watching his armour. He hugs me back and we pull apart.

We turn around to everyone else, it turns out everyone else (Naraku's Incarnations) disappeared as well. I can tell that everyone is beat from the battle. I then say.

"Ok everyone let's go find somewhere, make camp and rest,"

"Yes,"

So we all get ready and leave the battle grounds in search of a new camp.

**TBC**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**HI everyone, Ok I am SO Sorry for not updating like forever. First off my beta has not touched this chapter, I am just so frustrated I needed to update this story, this will be the last chapter and then the Epilogue. I am making a sequel to it, do not worry. So please read and review.**

After walking for only 10 minutes we all hear it,thunder.A storm is heading our way which is making us hurry to find a shelter to make camp.

After looking for another 15 minutes we find a cave at the bottom of a mountain and we all walk then says.

"Monk,Jakne go get firewood"

"But my lord why me?"

"Go or else Jaken"

"Yes my Lord"

Miroku and Jaken then walk back out of the cave to go get -Un and killia go farther back into the cave and lay down.

Sango and I go back to Ah-Un, we get in his saddle bags and get our camping supplies both the start to set up camp.

I am very tense with Inuyasha and Kikyou around,I am very surprised that Sesshoumaru an Inuyasha have not started to fight walks over to me,I smile at him and he says.

"Kagome could I talk to you in private"

"Just outside the cave"

"Ok"

I see Sesshoumaru and Kikyou watch us as we walk out of the turn to each other and I say

"So what did you want to talk about Inuyasha"

"I want to apologies to you Kagome for what I did to you.I feel terrible about it and I want to ask for your forgiveness,I understand if you wouldn't accept it"

"I accept your appologie Inuyasha but ket ne tell you that it will take me a while to gain all of my trust back for you"

"I understand Kagome,there is also something else I want to tell you"

"Ya?"

"Remember when I told you I wanted to use the jewel to become a full demon?"

"Yes"

"Well I don't want to be anymore,I finally understand that I was made this way,but I was wondering if you would be about to wise on the jewel when we get it for Kikyou to become alive again?"

"I can try"

"Thank you so much Kagome"

He gives me one of his smiles and I smile back at both then walk back into our cave and Inuyasha takes his place with Kikyou and I go over and set down beside Sesshoumaru.

After a few more minutes Miroku and Jaken come walking back with arm loads of go over and set it all down in a pile.

Miroku gathers some an then makes a goes over to him with a pot full of ramen,he takes it and puts it over the fire to both sit back and we all wait for the ramen to cook.

After 15 minutes the ramen is and Miroku put it into bowls and hands one to each of us and we all start to it.

It is now just starting to rain,it's also thundering and lightening.I snuggle closer to Sesshoumaru as we continue to eat.

Weird enough I am still scarred of storms,yet I am mated to a dog demon and I fight demons everyday but I am scarred of a little storm.

I finish my bowl of ramen and set it down beside me.I lay my head back against the cave wall and close my some reason I am really tired.I relax my muscles and in a little bit I fall asleep.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I watch as Kagome falls asleep beside her breathing slow down I know that she has fallen asleep.

I gentally pick her up and lay her in my lap and she snuggles into my does not take long for everyone else to soon fall asleep.

The storm in continually getting worse,I do not regularly sleep since demons do not need as much sleep as a human but I am feeling tired.I soon fall asleep.

**Morning**

**Kagome's POV**

I feel the warm rays of the early morning sun envelop me.I turn over and snuggle into something soft.I open my eyes up and find that Sesshoumaru's boa wrapped around my body.

I set up and keep his boa wrapped around me.I look around the cave,Everyone is still asleep but Sesshoumaru is not here.I stand up with Sesshoumaru's boa around me and walk out of the cave.

The storm from the night before has made the ground will be soon time fir Thanksgiving and hopefully my wedding.

It will be around the same time,I am really hopping that maybe Sango would be in my wedding,maybe later on I will ask her and if she says yes I will need to make a trip back to my time.'

I see Sesshoumaru walking my way with a couple dead rabbits in one he gets to me he looks down at me.

He sets the rabbits down and wraps his arms around leans down and captures my lips,O I love him so is what love really feels like.

**Ok that was the last chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it, I will try to publish the Epilogue soon, Also I only need 12 more reviews to read 300, I really would love it if you would help me out on that, Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	29. Eolonge

**Epilogue**

1 week after our kiss I ask Sango if she will be in my wedding and she agree' we head back to the well so I may take a quick trip home.

I go to my time with Sango in go to my house and I use the spare key under the mat and let us in.

Lucky my Mom is home and we make the plans to have Sango in the Mom takes Sango's measure men ts for her maid of honor dress.

My Mom shows me what she has go done so says she needs me to go pick out a wedding dress so I agree and we all,after getting Sango dressed in some of my clothes, so get in the car to drive to the bridal shop.

When we get their I try on dress's and soon I find the perfect then leave and head right back to the shrine.

We say our goodbyes and Sango and I head back to the all continue our journey and after a week we head back to the castle for a rest.

We found many jewel have more then half of the jewel only ran into Kagura and Kanna once and it wasn't much of a battle.

I really chan't wait till our wedding day.

**Ok that was the end of this story. Thank you all so much for helping me get over 300 reviews. I would never have been able to do it without you. **

**Now your all probably wondering if there is going to be a sequel. There is. I already am starting on it. The title will be,**

**What Love Really Feels Like?**

**I do not know when I will be publishing it, I think I want to wait a little while and work on my other story. So until then please check out the rest of my story's.**

**Please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
